


性奴

by Renais



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renais/pseuds/Renais
Summary: 坑





	性奴

**Author's Note:**

> 坑

《性奴》  
文/Renais

01.

罗塞城东边的奴隶市场从不缺少客人。

酷暑的八月，即使只是站着不动，高高挂在云头的烈日也像是要把人烤熟一样，丝毫不吝啬的散发着滚滚炙人的热度，汗流了满头满脸，只是一会儿就会湿透一整件衣裳。可就算如此，奴隶市场依旧是人流嘈杂、人声鼎沸，熙熙攘攘的人群彼此挤挨推搡着，几乎连转身落脚的地方都找不到。

已经连着三年旱灾了，而到今天为止，又是两个多月没有下过雨。许久没有雨水瑞泽的大地被烤到龟裂，风化作一潮潮热流卷过，原本挺拔的植被枯的枯、死的死。干瘪的树干，树皮早已经被穷人家剥个精光，仅剩的几片焦叶也惴惴颤抖着，像是即将从树枝断裂落下熔入一捧黄土，然后消散在炙热的风潮里。

活不下去了，真的活不下去了。

粮食稀缺的厉害，贫富分化又极其巨大，对于走投无路的穷苦人来讲，把儿女卖到奴隶市场捞一笔钱似乎是让自己继续活下去唯一的选择。而那些王公伯爵、商贾富人，只有2%人口的阶级霸占了城市中90%的粮食和用度，他们玩腻了宠物狗金丝雀，偶尔到奴隶市场上来挑几个贱价的奴隶，倒也是这种不愁吃用、闲散混沌的日子里一个小小的调剂。

需求与供给，就是这样简单粗暴到让人心悸。  
而今天，恰是半年一度奴隶拍卖会召开的日子。

 

“驾————滚开！瞎了吗！”皮鞭重重落下，正打在一个来不及躲闪的小孩子肩头。呲啦一声划烂了本来就不结实的粗布衣裳，霎时皮开肉绽。小孩嗷一声大哭起来，赶车夫却依旧挑着眼角，皮鞭再一次高高扬起“活腻了？！敢挡利威尔大人的道！”  
紧接着，牛皮做的鞭子如雨般砸在孩子身上，「劈」「啪」的响声巨大，震得人心里一阵阵发毛，丝毫不因为孩子年纪小就留半分力道。那个孩子大概只有四五岁的年纪，甚至连眉眼都没有完全长开，随着鞭子的一下下抽打在地上打滚嚎哭，脏兮兮的衣服不多会儿就被打的看不出样子，暴露出来的皮肤上留下一道道血痕，渗透了衣服的布料，沙土地贪婪的啜饮着他的血，迅速被染成了暗红的一片。

“唉，真是的，这么小的孩子也下得去手。”有人不忍心，小声发出句指责。  
“嘘！！”旁边的人赶紧示意男人噤声，紧张的看了眼正打得起劲的赶车夫，发现没被注意到才终于松了口气“嘘————！你新来的吧？！要疯啊！这种话说出来要是被谁听过去，你现在就在那个小孩的位置上了！”  
“啊？什么意思？”  
看着男人一脸的不明就里，阻止他的人叹了口气，冲已经被打到蜷在地上连呜咽都发不出的小孩方向扬了扬下巴“你看，那孩子被打了这么久连一个冲上去阻止的人都没有，——虽然我是看不到他身上有没有记号，不过看他穿的那么破，脏兮兮的，八成不是被遗弃的就是偷跑出来的奴隶。”顿了顿，又偷偷瞟了赶车夫身后的那辆马车一眼，把声音压得更低，接着说“……那辆马车上面的纹章你不会不认识吧？那可是只有生活在王都国王身边的人才会有的恩赐，那里面坐的无论是谁，无论听没听过，都是咱们这样的人万万得罪不起的！”  
“王都？希娜城？！“男人一惊，赶紧眯着眼睛往马车门上的标志使劲看了看，日头很足，阳光洒在那个金子做的标志上，反着金灿灿的光看不甚清晰，只隐约呈现出一个女人头的轮廓，“天呐！”男人捂住嘴把声音压低，又看了眼那个已经不知道是死是活的孩子，赶紧往旁边挪远了些，像是发现了什么可怕的病毒一样“那里的大人怎么会来这儿啊？”  
“八成是来买奴隶的，啧啧，没听说么？拍卖会上的奴隶可都是……嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”话没说完，但笑声里透着的那一股子猥琐，再配上挤眉弄眼一副「大家都懂的」的表情——男人先一愣，随即恍然大悟般拖长声音“————哦”了一声，也开始笑的颇有些意味。

没办法，小孩子，只能怪你自己没投个好胎。  
这世道，什么都比不上明哲保身来的重要，他们跟贵族之间的阶级划分赤裸裸的摆在那里，哪还有什么多余的同情心供他们泛滥。

 

“喂，怎么不走了。”  
马车里突然传出来的声音让要再次落下的鞭子一顿，赶车夫连忙住手，飞快的收起一脸恶狠狠的表情，转身换了一张谄媚的笑脸“哎呦真抱歉，利威尔大人，有个不知死活的小孩突然蹿出来把路给堵住了，竟然还惊扰到您了，真是太可恶了！我立刻就找人把他赶走！”  
“啧。”利威尔拉开遮住小窗户的帘子，往小孩的地方扫了一眼，看到地上红色的一摊时反感的蹙起眉，视线转向赶车夫“行了，赶紧去会场。”  
他的眼神和声音一样，绝对算不上客气，看得车夫一激灵，连忙点头哈腰的连声应和“是、是，这就走这就走————诶！你们！就是说你们几个呢，把这小崽子弄走！”

 

马车重新行驶起来。  
利威尔闭着眼睛靠在垫子上。  
“啧啧啧啧啧，利威尔，我说这车夫不愧是你的仆人，这股狠劲儿可跟你一样一样的。”  
“……”利威尔睁开眼看着对方的满脸揶揄“韩吉，我可不会把这句话当成赞美。”  
彼此认识了十几年，韩吉当然知道现在这个声音眼神都再对她说着「再敢多说一句话就把你踹下车去」的利威尔心情已经糟糕到了极点，而且绝对说到做到。她耸耸肩，默默把“我当然不是在夸你啊”这句话咽回肚子里，换了句“不过说真的，我还真没想到你会来奴隶拍卖会这种地方，你家老头子死了之后，就没见你再买过奴隶啊。”  
“……上次和埃尔文因为东征的事情打赌，被他摆了一道。”  
韩吉略思索了下“就是国王召开最高会议商讨攻打东边「修米纳地区」的那件事情？我记得是最后是用了埃尔文的提议对吧？”看到利威尔点头眉头皱的更紧，韩吉眼睛一亮，语气越发得意起来“所以说啊，最后还是我们这些头脑派比较厉害——诶，你别瞪我啊！埃尔文的脑子我可是要败下风的。你们这些肌肉野蛮派啊，啧啧啧，到底还只是适合带军队打仗而已。”  
“……”  
“不过埃尔文还真能想的出诶！竟然逼你来来奴隶拍卖会？！他肯定就是想看你吃瘪找乐子，哈哈哈利威尔，你知道奴隶拍卖会卖的都是什么奴隶么？性奴！性奴哦！拒绝了四次政治联姻的利威尔竟然来买性奴！！！哈哈哈哈哈！”第一将军利威尔和奴隶滚在一起的样子，韩吉越想越觉得好笑，“哈哈哈”着一点儿也不客气——有洁癖的利威尔怎么可能忍受脏的要死的奴隶啊！埃尔文的点子真是太棒了！  
“……”  
“……韩吉·佐耶，”利威尔抱臂靠在垫子上，抬眼淡淡看着韩吉捂在肚子差点乐滚到地上“你要是敢再说一句话，我不介意现在就把你从我的车上「请」下去。”  
“………………”

威胁看起来很有成效。闭着眼睛享受了一路不再有韩吉叽叽喳喳咋呼的悠闲，终于到达奴隶拍卖会的时候，拍卖已经开始了一会儿了。  
“利威尔大人！韩吉大人！”会场主事离老远就边喊着两个人边鞠躬行礼，样子很是滑稽。偏紧的白色花式衬衫藏不住他肥大的肚子，随着他的跑动一抖一抖的颤悠着，远远看上去就像是一坨巨大的肥肉在左摇右晃的移动。  
“嗨，希尔，你最近遇到什么好事儿了？又胖了~”  
“韩吉大人，您就别取笑我了！”希尔终于跑到两人跟前，喘着粗气拿出小手绢擦擦额头上的汗“您知道，现在这活计可不好干，哪还能有什么好事啊！”  
“啧啧，这罗塞城里恐怕没有你这活计来钱更快的了吧~我明白，希尔”韩吉大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀“我这次不是来替国王办事儿的，喏，我是陪他来的。”指了指利威尔“我们利威尔大人想来找个「伴」「侣」，这可不是天天都能遇到的事儿~”眼见着利威尔脸更黑了，韩吉难掩幸灾乐祸“诶，埃尔文到了吧？”  
听到韩吉不是为公事，希尔松了口气，又听说竟然是利威尔要来买奴隶，更是心下有些诧异——这个圈子里谁不知道利威尔大将军是个出了名洁癖的男人，甚至到了神经质的地步，奴隶在他眼里绝对是和「肮脏」划等号的，更别说拍卖会里要卖的这种了……不过就算是给希尔十个胆子他也不敢像韩吉那样不怕死的揣测利威尔的意思，只得讪讪赔着笑“埃尔文大人早到了，位置也吩咐给您和利威尔大人留好了。那个……”小心翼翼看了始终一言不发的利威尔一眼“利威尔大人，您现在要进去吗？”  
利威尔抬眼，视线扫过希尔满脸的油光，嫌弃的微皱下眉头“拍卖会还要多久？”希尔吓得打了个哆嗦，赶紧说“已经进行一半了，剩下的也只有六个了。”利威尔点点头，总算脸色稍缓“嗯，进去吧。”

 

半年一次的奴隶拍卖会，是从现任王族掌权后才开始的。这里本是一个斗兽场，高高砌起的石头围墙圈出了一个偌大的圆形场地，从很早之前就是上流社会的贵族们找乐子的地方。约100年前，现任王族从遥远的北方攻打至此，推翻时任政权，同时夺取了这片土地的「王者」之尊，由一世继任王位，后以世袭流传。当时和他们一起来到这片土地的，还有本来只在北部大陆流传着的「奴隶制度」。那以后，本来只是在地下进行的奴隶交易，被赐予了「合法化」的标志，他们大都是战俘和囚徒，也有一些是迫于生计被家人贩卖的女人或孩子，然后就是在被各种老爷、贵族的折磨、转卖之间度过一生。  
时值乱世，奴隶只会越来越多，而奴隶拍卖会，对于有买卖奴隶癖好的贵族老爷们，无疑是奴隶交易中最让人兴奋的「盛会」。

利威尔和韩吉走进会场，视线一扫，就在二层位置最好的包厢里看到了埃尔文显眼的金发。他们走过去，埃尔文抬起头，把注意力从正在被拍卖的女人身上移开“才来？”  
“路上碰上点麻烦。”  
“一个孩子把路拦了。”韩吉补充道。  
埃尔文表情没有变化，随口“嗯”了一声，把视线重新移回到场地正中的圆台上。  
“怎么样？”利威尔在象牙长桌另一侧的椅子上坐下，给自己倒了杯红茶“买了几个？”  
埃尔文双手交叠拖住下巴“你知道我对这些不感兴趣。”  
“所以说，”端起杯子轻啜了一口，利威尔挑挑眉“你每次拍卖都要来到底是要干什么？什么都不买就回去，这次还偏要把我拉来。”  
“倒也没什么特别的。”埃尔文说着冲下面扬扬下巴“你看。”

场下的拍卖正进入到一个高潮，据说是曾经是西边某国家王妃的女奴隶，价格已经被炒到了四枚金币，女人浑身赤裸，腿微微张开，被介绍人上下摸着身体做介绍——这是买卖性奴的不成文规定，为了交媾而买的奴隶，老爷们要看的地方无非就是「那里」——即使离得老远，从他们的包厢里依然能看到女人下唇已经被咬出了血，拼命忍耐的泪水在眼眶里打转，身体如筛糠般颤抖着。而圆台下面没有坐进包厢里的，大都是些没有军衔、爵位的商贾富人——他们几乎都是这个国家的原住民，如果没有国王的特别恩典，在跟随现任王族从北部大陆迁居至此的家族眼中，不过是些满脑铜臭的低等家伙，他们学着贵族去买奴隶，也仅仅只是为了彰显自己的财力而已——他们的眼睛随着介绍人在女人身上抚弄揉掐的手游走着，贪婪的盯着女人饱满的乳房和纤细的腰肢，在介绍人黝黑的手往下摸到女人白嫩光洁的阴部时，猥琐的哄笑了起来。  
“五枚金币三枚银币！”有人举了牌子喊道，引得台下笑声更大。  
利威尔看着底下犹如闹剧一样的场面，轻蔑的哼了一声“呵，竟然有人会去买别人上过的东西，这和上条母狗有什么分别。”  
“母狗？我还以为你会说这个女人连母狗都不如呢。”埃尔文勾起唇角，有些意味深长的看了他一眼“利威尔，有些东西是在我们的这个地位感受不到的，你早晚有一天会明白。”  
“啧，埃尔文，别说的好像我除了出征什么都不懂一样，别忘了，我不比你小多少。”  
埃尔文淡淡瞥了眼利威尔皱起的眉，耸耸肩，不置可否。

最终，女奴隶以六枚金币十一枚银币的价格被一个看起来足有七十岁的老头子拍了过去。老头子淫笑着咧着黄牙，刚付过钱，就把女奴隶拉到自己怀里，在她的乳房上狠狠抓了一把。  
“好了，现在是我们今天的倒数第二件商品。”介绍人示意大家安静下来，拍拍手叫看守员把下一个奴隶拉上来。  
利威尔看着被绳子牵上来的“下一件商品”，冷笑了一声“这里的货倒还真是什么种类都有。”

——这是一个男孩，大概十五六岁的年纪，全身赤裸着，连鞋都没有。他带着脚镣，手被粗麻绳绑在一起，绳子在他脖子上饶了一圈，末端被牵在看守手里。铁制脚镣应该很沉，随着他的走动发出哗啦啦的声响。他始终低垂着头，跟在看守员身后艰难的挪动脚步，看守员嫌他走的慢，时不时骂一声狠狠扯一下绳子，少年几步踉跄几乎要摔倒，赶紧稳住身体疾走两步，但被锁住的双足行动实在太过不便，隐约能看到脚腕处的皮肤已经被脚镣磨出两道血痕，往外丝丝渗着血。

看守员像栓狗一样把绳子系在场地正中的圆柱子上，然后站到介绍人身后。  
“好了，大家请看，这件商品绝对是件好货！”介绍人眼里闪着贪婪的光，有些兴奋的搓着手“这可是上个月刚刚进的新货，诸位都知道上个月我国对「希干希纳地区」的平叛吧？”说完这句话，他突然停下来，小眼睛在场子里扫了一圈，卖起了关子。  
利威尔一怔，眉头蹙了起来。「希干希纳攻防战」——这场战役做为最高指挥官的他可是再清楚不过——虽然对外宣称是为了解救在「希干希纳」的掌权者耶格尔家族暴政统治下的希干希纳国民，其实真正出兵的理由他们这些政治中的高层却已是心照不宣——说到底不过是国王看上了那里的渔业要求耶格尔王每年进贡大批海产和珠宝，没想到耶格尔国王却抵死不从，这才惨遭灭国和屠杀。  
利威尔扭过头，和同样皱起眉头的韩吉交换了下视线。  
“什么啊！快说啊！！”底下有人受不了介绍人故意的神神秘秘，大声抗议。  
眼见着客人都被调动起了兴趣，介绍人满意的点点头，清了清嗓子接着说“这希干希纳国王古利夏·耶格尔有两个孩子——虽然很可惜，在攻打城堡的时候被长公主逃掉了——不过他的小儿子却被我国俘虏，然后辗转被送到了我们这里。所以说……”介绍人顿了顿，突然使劲扯了下少年脖子上的绳子，把他拉的一个趔趄摔倒在地上，然后大声宣布道“各位客人！现在在你们眼前的，就是希干希纳的小王子——艾伦·耶格尔！”

在他说出那个名字的时候，全场倏地安静下来，偌大的场地上只有粗重的呼吸声回荡。  
而后，仅仅只是几秒钟，拍卖会场猛然间爆发出一震欢呼，如同每年的国王巡视一样，狂欢的高呼声震耳欲聋响彻天际。

——艾伦·耶格尔。  
——敌国的小王子正和狗一样趴在他们面前，以性奴的身份赤裸着身体，供他们挑选买卖。

哪有什么满足感能比「征服」来的更加强烈？！  
什么王妃什么落魄的大小姐，见鬼去吧！把王子压在身下，听着他哭泣呻吟，哦，天呐，想想就能让人兴奋硬了。

“好了，诸位先请安静一下，”介绍人拍拍手，“还要给大家验货呢！”扯着绳子粗暴的把艾伦从地上拽起来，像卖出去的每个性奴一样，介绍人又黑又脏的手开始摸上他的身体“您来看看，这乳头，这小腰，啧啧啧啧，不愧是王子，这手感真是太棒了！”

阳光下，他的皮肤呈现出健康的小麦色泽，肌肉线条并不明显，却也不多出一分赘肉。他很瘦，也许是这一个月突如其来的打击和颠沛，锁骨很明显的突起，甚至连胸口都能隐约看到肋骨的轮廓。他的胸前，两颗小小的乳头挺立着，周围的乳晕是漂亮的粉红色，介绍人的手不客气的在上面拧了一把，艾伦条件反射的缩了一下，很快又捏紧拳头重新站好，被掐的那一边很快的充血变成了红色，诱人的坚挺起来。  
台下爆发出一阵哄笑。  
而艾伦始终低垂着头，没有发出一声，眼睛自始至终望着地面，没有落在任何一个人的身上。

“另外还要告诉大家一个情报！”介绍人的手顺着艾伦的腰划过人鱼线，然后移到他的下体“这个小王子——”猛地握住他垂在胯间的性器，突然往上一拉“还是个雏哦！”  
没留情的手劲巨大，终于让艾伦忍不住哼了一声，然后飞快的咬紧唇，把剩下的呻吟堵在嘴里。脸疼的惨白，性器被介绍人的脏手握在手里，让他一阵阵恶心，他终于抬起头的看了眼人群——欢呼和淫笑声比刚刚更加剧烈——他重新把头低下来，感到介绍人的手在他的性器上又撸了两把，紧咬的下唇，血锈在嘴里蔓延。

混蛋！为什么他要经历这种事情？！

原本幸福的家庭、美好的祖国被这帮人渣的军队践踏，而现在，他甚至成了仇人的战俘，毫无尊严的被扒光衣服，沦为最下贱的性奴，被人摸，被人上。

——“艾伦，我一定会来救你！！无论被怎样对待，你一定，一定要活下去！！”  
他想起三笠最后和他说的话，闭上眼握紧拳头，指甲深深陷进手心里。

“看看！这淫荡的身体多敏感！”下流的话语混着一股股口臭，不断从介绍人嘴里吐出，未经人事的阴茎是浅嫩的粉色，在介绍人脏兮兮的黑手衬托下，更加强了视觉的冲击感，甚至有客人已经忍耐不住的把手偷偷伸进自己裤子里，目不转睛的看着艾伦被介绍人上下玩弄，边快速撸动自己早已硬到充血的肉棒。介绍人干脆把另一只手伸到艾伦的挺翘的臀部，在紧致的臀肉上大力揉捏，“这可是货真价实的雏！这根东西可还是粉色的！还有后面，没开过苞，绝对能夹的您爽到天上去！”介绍人意犹未尽的放开艾伦的下体“好了，现在拍卖开始，艾伦·耶格尔，希干希纳王子，底价6枚金币，有人要加价吗？”

6枚金币，这可不是一笔小数目。这个国家里，一枚金币能换到100枚银币，而罗塞城普通人家一年的口粮至多也只有三四十枚银币。一个普通的成年男性奴隶，价格更是贱到1枚金币就能买到。即使是在拍卖会上，这些性奴，能以6枚金币成交也算是一个极高的价格了，而这次，竟然起拍价就是这个数目，很多本来还跃跃欲试想对这个尤物尝尝鲜的客人，听到这个，都开始犹豫了起来。

当然，也有很多有钱又势在必得的贵族和土财主。  
“7个！” “9个！”  
“12个！再加30枚银币！”  
“12个金币40枚银币！”  
“15个！”

标价迅速攀升，直到在一个秃头中年伯爵出价到“32枚金币20枚银币的时候”，会场终于开始安静下来，许久没有人再往上加价。  
秃头伯爵拿出小手绢擦擦脑门上的汗，一脸得意的看着周围不甘心的人群，心里早就打起该怎么好好玩弄这个昂贵小奴隶的算盘。就连胖到快崩开衬衫扣子的肚子，也跟着得意的颤了颤。

“好，史奇伯爵出到32枚金币20枚银币，还有人加价吗？”介绍人拿着小锤子在人群上扫视了一圈，眼见着大家都沉默下来，他点点头，小锤子微微抬起“那就成————”

 

“100枚。”  
二楼正中的包厢突然传出的男声在这个偌大的会场里格外清晰。

鸦雀无声。

100枚？！！天呐！他们没有听错吧？！国王一年的用度也不过就是这个数目！  
一瞬间，会场静的连呼吸声都听不到，所有人都怔怔坐在位子上，甚至连扭头去看出了这个天价的人到底是谁都忘了。

“100枚”利威尔脸上依旧没有一点表情，他放下茶杯抬起眼，懒洋洋的开口“金币。”  
介绍人大张着嘴巴，举起的小锤子迟迟忘了落下。  
埃尔文拿起茶杯的手一顿，又很快被他掩饰过去，他看了利威尔一眼，眼神意味深长，却没有开口说什么。

“喂，你吃错什么了？”韩吉一脸惊恐的看着他。  
“……闭嘴，臭四眼。”  
“……利威尔……你是不是疯了……？”

拍开韩吉夸张的试他额头温度手，利威尔的视线始终盯着站在场地最中间的那个赤裸少年——就连他在听到那个价格的时候，身体都猛地颤了一下。

……大概，不会无聊了。利威尔满意的想着。

在少年仅有的抬头看向人群的那一秒里，他没有放过少年眼中一闪而过的热度。

 

——势若燎原，恨意在少年眼中熊熊燃烧。

 

唇角勾起一个微小的弧度。  
“怎么？”手指轻敲着桌面，利威尔的视线扫过众人，声音无波无澜“要是没有人出价比我高，这个奴隶可就归我了。”

 

02.

奴隶拍卖会的最后，是以一个因通奸而获罪的神女被某富商用43枚金币的价格拍下而结束的。  
出了圆形的斗兽场，太阳已经西沉。奴隶市场的大街上却依旧是人头攒动。那些想参加、却没有资格进去拍卖会的人都抻着脖子守在巨大的石拱门两边——即便大多数最终买下性奴的“赢家”都是从会场里面就坐上马车径直离开——这些人依旧不死心的想看看这些在奴隶中价钱最高、却最为卑贱的性奴到底能是什么样子。  
更何况，似乎从有奴隶拍卖会开始就有个不成文的习惯——很多买主为了显摆自己的“胜利”，都会把性奴拴在马车上，让他们裸着身子跟在马车后面跑。从拍卖会直至宅邸，好事的围观者们站在路边，火辣的视线烫遍踉跄追赶马车的奴隶赤裸的身体、猥琐刺耳的口哨声源源不断不绝于耳——不可否认，「屈辱」确实是对性奴最好的调教。

利威尔瞟了一眼不住往石拱门里侧探头探脑的人群，“啧”了一声，皱起眉“喂，你。”冲一旁的秃头胖子勾了勾手指“是叫什么来着？”  
希尔赶紧端起一张笑脸，捧着肚子吭哧吭哧紧跑到利威尔跟前“希尔，利威尔大人，小人叫希尔·赫安斯。”他拿小手绢擦了擦汗，根本就不用装，笑容就已经「灿烂」的跟朵花儿一样——当然是一朵开烂了的花儿——嘴巴都快咧到耳朵上了，本来就小的眼睛更是被藏到了脸上的肥肉里。  
利威尔看的一阵阵恶心，往后面挪了挪躲开希尔凑过来的大脸“我的奴隶呢？”  
“马上就给您牵出来！”听到“奴隶”，希尔笑的更起劲了，拍卖会之前就是打死他也不会相信，这个贵族圈子里风评最禁欲、最心狠、最厌恶奴隶的利威尔，竟然会是他开始卖做起这档子生意以来最大的金主！！  
那可是整整100枚金币啊！光是想到那一袋子金灿灿、沉甸甸的「希娜头」，希尔就恨不得扑上去狠狠亲利威尔几口，就是让他把死去的爹妈挖出来一起卖了他也一定会拼命点头外加双手奉上。  
“你们几个，眼瞎了？！没看见利威尔大人在这儿等着呢吗！赶紧把大人买的奴隶牵来！要是耽误了时间，你们几条命都不够赔的！”希尔冲一旁收钱点奴隶的手下嚷嚷，然后搓搓手，转头又朝利威尔这边谄媚的凑了凑“利威尔大人，您看看我手下这帮蠢材，您别急啊，我让他们先办您的手续！”本想着邀功，但利威尔点了点头就不再说什么，搞的他不免有些打鼓，心里挣扎了一下，小心的接着说“那个什么……利威尔大人，您看这钱………………？”  
剩下的话不用再明说了。利威尔总算第一次正眼把视线落在希尔的身上——那双贪婪的小眼睛里正闪着算计的精光，利威尔心里冷冷的笑了一声，开口道“还怕我赖你账？”  
“当、当然不是！”希尔讪笑，硬着头皮说“您利威尔大人的名声拿出来可比100个金币值钱多了，我这不是怕您惦记着么，就是跟您说一声，我们拍卖会是可以上门结账的。”  
“哦？”上门结账？这是想让全城的人都知道他利威尔在奴隶拍卖会花100枚金币买了个性奴？利威尔挑挑眉，眼中的寒意比刚刚更胜。他最恨的就是这种故作精明的家伙！脑满肠肥、无耻的做着这种下三滥的营生，真是恶心透顶！  
希尔拿着小手绢，拼命擦着额头的汗来掩饰心里的紧张，他不知道利威尔直直盯着他是在想些什么，可是他切切实实感受到了，利威尔眼里的厌恶和恶心毫不掩饰的打在他身上，让冷汗不受控制的往外冒。希尔笑的越来越勉强，最后就像是僵了一样，整张脸明显的抽了几下。  
利威尔一阵恶心，别开眼，冷声道“老老实实在这儿呆着，明天会有人把钱给你。”  
“好、好，谢谢您。”希尔赶紧点头哈腰应和着，眼见着一大笔钱有了着落，被利威尔瞪得发毛的心情也舒爽起来，抬起头刚想再奉承几句，却见利威尔根本没看他，读不懂的视线反倒直直落在远处正在争辩什么的韩吉和埃尔文身上。到底是和这些所谓贵族的上层人打了好几十年交道，希尔还是有点儿眼力见的，假意皱起眉“嘿，这奴隶怎么还没给您牵来啊，利威尔大人您稍等，我去给你看看，这帮蠢材！没我在旁边看着真是屁都干不好！”  
利威尔随口“嗯”了一下，连眼神都懒得再给他一个，往韩吉和埃尔文的方向走去。

韩吉觉得这个世界今天一定是被雷给劈了！而且一定是正正劈在利威尔和埃尔文两人的头上！  
“你们俩到底吃错什么了？！”从来没觉得面前的男人有这么不可理喻过——虽然他从前就是一个让人读不懂想法的人——但这次确实太夸张了“利威尔疯你也陪他一起？！埃尔文，咱们都知道那个什么小王子根本就不能留在利威尔身边！”  
埃尔文的一只脚已经踩上了上马车的雕金踏凳，可韩吉的大嗓门毫不顾忌像是要拿个喇叭让全世界都听见一样，只得叹了口气，又从凳子上下来“韩吉，你冷静点。这是利威尔要买的奴隶，我可什么都没说。而且”看了眼对方一脸「天要塌了」的夸张表情“你来的时候不还抱着看好戏的心态想趁机嘲笑利威尔么。”  
“啧……要是买别的奴隶也就算了，我肯定能用这件事儿笑他一年，”韩吉小声嘀咕了一句，习惯性的咬起了拇指，丝毫没有为自己刚刚的幸灾乐祸感到一点儿羞愧。“可是，我哪知道利威尔会脑子抽的这么厉害！“想到刚刚利威尔一掷千金买下性奴的场面，韩吉到现在还不能从震惊里缓过来，声音不免又大了一些“你明明是最清楚不过了埃尔文……那次希干希纳攻防战，陛下的命令本来是杀死全部王族的。”  
”……“埃尔文皱起眉，他没想到韩吉会提起这件事，这在他们的圈子里，尤其是参与过那场战役的将军们之间，已经算是一个默认的不会被提及的事情——那是一场打着「正义」的旗号，却绝对是一场屠杀的战争，以渔业为生的小国，本来安宁和睦，却因为希娜国王的贪婪，在一夜之间被他们屠了个干净。  
埃尔文声音不由冷了几分“韩吉，你别忘了，后来陛下收回了命令。”  
“就算是这样，可是————”  
“这不全是你的功劳么，埃尔文。”利威尔的声音突然插了进来。韩吉和埃尔文同时住嘴，转头看到他们话题的主角正大步向他们走过来。  
“只杀掉耶格尔国王和王后，其他王族全部贩卖成奴隶”利威尔站定，抬眼看向一脸平静的埃尔文，眸光深沉“听说你被陛下召去密谈后，陛下就突然改变了主意。”他的视线带着毫不掩饰的探究“埃尔文，你到底在想什么？包括这次，你也是故意的。”  
利威尔的声音不带一点疑问的语气，他是笃定了这全部的一切都是埃尔文故意的安排，从莫名其妙的赌注、到他被迫来到奴隶拍卖会、再到拍卖会上恰好正在卖变成性奴的希干希纳小王子，他从来不相信世界上会有这么巧合的事情，更何况这么多年他们一起辅佐王权，他根本不用怀疑埃尔文有这个能力——不出手，就得到他想要的一切。  
埃尔文沉默的看向利威尔，没有马上开口。他的目光毫不躲闪的迎合着利威尔的视线，平静如常的眸子里看不出一丝波澜。  
“那你呢，你又为什么会买下他？”半响，他才淡淡开口。  
问题被轻描淡写的抛了回来，利威尔倏地皱起眉头。  
缓缓下坠的夕阳下，天边的云被染成了灼眼的红，洒在他们身上，落下影影绰绰斑驳的浅影。他们面对面站在马车旁，相互沉默的对视着想从对方的眸子里看到些什么，想得到那个被藏得很深却至关重要的答案。  
安静的有些诡异，甚至能听到风的声音。

利威尔嘴唇动了动，未及开口，埃尔文却突然别开眼，唇角勾起一个意味不明的弧度“利威尔，你不用来怀疑我。我刚刚和你说过，我们这个位置会有很多看不到的东西。”他的语气一如往常的浅淡，唇边的笑意在橙色的夕阳下却越发意味深长起来“我只是让你来这里，让你看看你从前没有看到的东西，并没有指挥你去买下哪个奴隶。100枚金币的价格，呵，对于一个奴隶来说真是大手笔。”  
埃尔文笑着，重新对上利威尔的眼睛，轻描淡写的向利威尔抛出下一个问题“——所以说，你是真的看上了他、想和他做那种事情，还是因为……别的什么？”  
利威尔的瞳孔猛然紧缩，可是埃尔文并没有没有停留，声音轻到只有他们三人能听见，一步一步把对方逼上绝路“利威尔，你是国家里最强的战士，手上握有几乎希娜国全部的军队，可你敢说你从来没有质疑过陛下的命令？你敢说你对希干希纳战争里的那场屠杀没有一点愧疚和后悔？”  
“埃尔文！你说什么呢！”韩吉难以置信的瞪大眼睛，埃尔文淡淡扫了他一眼，没有理会，视线重新落到已经怔住的利威尔身上，一字一字丢下最后一句话“别忘了，那场战斗你是最高的指挥官，杀死耶格尔国王和王后的命令，是你——亲自下达的。”

 

热闹喧嚣的奴隶市场，残阳看起来有些凄凉。  
直到埃尔文的马车跑远，利威尔仍旧怔在原地，迟迟没有回过神来。  
他没有看到韩吉上车前担忧的眼神，也没有心思再去管那些看到他呆站在这里、而好奇偷瞄他的人群。他的脑袋里已经乱成了一团麻线，拼命的去搜寻那一天、那一刻的场景。

“别忘了，那场战斗你是最高的指挥官，杀死耶格尔国王和王后的命令，是你——亲自下达的。”

他杀过太多的人了，以至于他从不刻意去留心那些死在他的剑下、或是死在他的命令里的人们，最后一刻的表情到底是什么样子？  
希干希纳区靠近大海，他总觉得那个地方就连空气中都飘着一股子臭咸鱼的味道，甚至连城堡里也不例外。成功攻占城堡后，他把铜质头盔扔给副手艾鲁多，走到大殿里仍高坐王位却已经被希娜军几十矛重弩重重包围的耶格尔国王夫妇跟前，把希娜王的谕令丢到他们脚下“自杀、还是我动手？”  
耶格尔王低头看了眼瘫在脚边的锦布，丝毫没有因为被俘而表现出一丝慌乱，他们的身上依旧散发着让人无法忽视的高贵和优雅，表情平静的环视了一圈包围他们的士兵，然后把视线转向利威尔“希娜王是只要我们的命，还是全部王族？”  
他的声音很平静，利威尔回视他们，半响移开目光“只有你们。”他并没有告诉他们国王原本的命令，也没有告诉他们所有希干希纳的王族都会被卖做奴隶。他只是从怀里掏出匕首，让艾鲁多拿去给耶格尔夫妇，声音淡漠“你们最好自己动手，我的话，可不保证一下能让你们死透。”  
然后转过身，背对着王座。  
成王败寇，王和王的战争，从来没有投降和妥协。而那一瞬间，他也已经从耶格尔夫妇的眼睛里看到了，那些所谓的过去和未来已经被切断，愤怒、不甘，这些情绪统统在听到“只有你们”这句话时散了个干净，取而代之的，只有平静和释然。  
——不必再由他出手。他们身为王和王后，至此，能做的只剩下最大程度的维系王族的尊严，接受自己和这个国家的命运。

与国同存。

利威尔闭上眼睛，手不自主的握紧腰间的剑柄，直到刺鼻的血腥味盖过大海的潮涩，才重新睁开。  
“将军，刚刚没来得及向您报告，耶格尔长公主逃了。”艾鲁多凑到他耳边小声说。  
利威尔蹙起眉“男的呢？”  
“那个小王子抓起来了，您要看看么？”  
“……”沉默了一会儿，他摇摇头“不用了，女的不重要，把男的绑起来，回王都复命。”

 

“……大人？利威尔大人？利威尔大人？”  
利威尔揉揉太阳穴，仍有些恍惚。他把自己从模糊的回忆里拽出来，侧过身，看到希尔又凑到他身边，冲他堆着谄媚的笑“干什么？”  
“您的奴隶，”希尔一边笑得更起劲儿一边狠拽了一把绳子，被系在另一端的艾伦一个趔趄差点儿撞到他身上“要不要当着您验验货，检查检查？”说着在艾伦的屁股上捏了一把，把他往利威尔的方向推了推。  
是啊——利威尔回过神来——就在刚刚，他已经把被他亲手丢进奴隶市场的男孩用100枚金币买了回来。  
利威尔沉默着抬起眼，看向面前的少年。  
——他始终低着头，从利威尔的角度能看到他紧咬着下唇，却从始至终，连一个眼神都没有放到他们身上。  
呵，不屑么？  
利威尔突然觉得有些好笑——不愧是留着王族的血——毫无征兆的，他倏地伸出手钳住少年的下巴，拇指用力，直到听见少年忍耐不住从紧咬的齿贝间发出的一声闷哼，才满意的勾起唇角，强迫他把脸转向自己。

“你叫艾伦？”  
“……”少年闭上眼，不去看他。  
“艾伦·耶格尔？”  
“……”

少年始终紧闭双眼默不作声，利威尔看着他，又想起刚刚埃尔文的话——“你敢说你对希干希纳战争里的那场屠杀没有一点愧疚和后悔？”  
啧，真是糟糕。  
他从未有如此强烈的感觉，这件事情真是可悲又可笑，悲的是他七岁开始上战场，到现在将近二十七年，却还在杀人的那一刻残存着那些无聊没用的同情心，以至于他当时根本没有心情去看一眼那个所谓的王族遗孤到底是什么样子。而笑的是……在他看到这个少年即将被别人买走的时候，天一样的价格几乎是没有经过大脑就脱口而出，后悔么？又是为了什么后悔？他都不知道，他看着少年，只是明白了一件事，兜兜转转，这个人又到了自己手里，而这一次，却像是嘲笑般，时时刻刻提醒着他的无聊和软弱。  
军人不需要感情，只是一秒的犹豫，就会一败涂地。  
而他，却恰恰还残有最要不得的情绪……怜悯。

“你和古利夏·耶格尔可真是一点都不像。”利威尔的手指轻轻擦着艾伦被咬到出血的唇，专注的像是没有意识到自己在做什么。  
艾伦的身体猛地的颤了下，一下子睁开眼睛，金色的瞳眸瞪向利威尔，终于开口说了第一句话“希娜狗，你根本不配提我父王！”

——声音中的寒意渗透骨髓。  
——如利威尔预想的，那双眼里盛满了愤怒和恨意，如此近的距离，倾天灭地几乎让他窒息。

“喂！你说什么呢！”希尔大骂了起来，手往前一抓，紧接着一阵剧痛袭来，艾伦的头发被狠狠拽住，力道大的让他半个身子都向后折了过去“小贱人！你现在可不是什么王子了！敢这么和利威尔大人说话，剁了你都不够赔的！”  
艾伦死死咬着嘴唇，不让呻吟溢出半声，他的眼睛狠狠瞪着利威尔，即使身上被人折磨着，眼中灼人的恨意仍没有磨掉半分。

他真的恨！如果不是这帮贪婪的希娜人，他现在一定还在希干希纳的城堡里和父亲、母亲、三笠过着平静安宁的日子！如果现在有一把剑，他一定会毫不犹豫的把它捅进这个男人的心脏里！

 

“够了。“利威尔直视着艾伦的眼睛。到底是多么强烈的感情才能让一个少年的眼中有这么多复杂汹涌的情绪？愤怒、憎恨、痛苦、不甘，如同海潮一般在他眼中翻腾怒吼。  
“利威尔大人真是抱歉，小人这就帮您调教好这个下作的东西！”希尔喘着粗气，招手示意下人把皮鞭拿来，手腕一抖，牛皮的长鞭子在地上甩出一溜烟尘还有一个刺耳的声响“贱货！”他高高扬起手，这一次，鞭子瞄准了艾伦赤裸的背“想死就直说！”希尔大声骂道，手腕一个回转——

「嘎巴」！紧接着，空旷的斗兽场里倏然响起一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

预料之中的疼痛并未落下，艾伦犹疑着睁开刚刚条件反射闭上的眼睛，而呈现在眼前的、根本没有想到的场面让他不禁讶异了一下。

——那条带着倒刺的皮鞭掉在一旁，而希尔正抱着断了骨头的手腕在地上不住的哀嚎。

利威尔走上前，抬脚踩住希尔在地上疼的打滚的庞大身体，如同一个王者般，居高临下睥睨着那张已经疼到发白的油腻腻的大脸“下作？”脚下狠狠一使劲，踩的希尔喉间呕出一口腥甜来“是谁允许你说我的东西下作。”  
胸口像是被压了千斤的石头，希尔甚至觉得能听到胸骨在一点点断裂的声音，抽搐着手指在利威尔的靴子上乱扒，喉咙里发出不成调的呜咽和求饶，承受不住压力的呕吐物从喉间涌出来，混杂着红色的血，散发出一股股腐烂的臭味。他甚至开始翻起白眼，腿无力的在地上蹬踹着。  
周围没有一个人敢上前，利威尔就像是碾死一只蚂蚁一样，眼神冰冷表情冷漠的盯着在自己脚下抽搐的男人，甚至连艾伦都忍不住抬头看他一眼，又飞快的别开视线。

“你。”利威尔冲希尔的一个手下勾勾手指，然后冲艾伦的方向扬了下下巴“把他带到我的马车上去。”  
手下哆哆嗦嗦的上前，看了眼艾伦，又看了眼利威尔，最后再看了眼躺在地下已然放弃挣扎昏死过去的希尔，小心翼翼的问“利、利威尔大人………那个……是要把他拴在马车后面…………？”  
利威尔扫了他一眼，语气比眼神更加冰冷“放进车里。”  
“是……是。”

 

赤红的夕阳已缓缓坠落地平线，马车在通往王都城郊的大道上飞快的奔驰着。  
艾伦蜷缩着身子，坐在马车角落的地板上，和利威尔尽可能把距离拉到最远。  
赤裸的身体随着马车颠簸着，他的手被希尔的手下拿绳子给死死绑住，把他丢上车的时候，那人的脸色难看的厉害，恶狠狠的警告他“给我老实点！“把两面派的角色演的淋漓尽致。  
艾伦心里发出一声冷嘲，他当然会“老实“！要不是刚刚的希娜狗提起他的父王，他甚至连看都不会看他一眼！光是和他们站在一起，就让他恶心的想吐！  
更何况他比谁的都清楚，无论他做什么，以他现在的力量结果都只有死。  
可是三笠告诉他——“活下来“。  
对，没错，他要活着，他必须要活着，然后杀了所有毁掉他的家和祖国的渣滓们！

利威尔在艾伦对面的沙发椅上坐下，边用穿金线的手绢擦着手指，边沉默的打量艾伦。少年手被绑的很紧，甚至连粗麻绳上都渗出了一丝丝血迹，他始终低着头，沉默着，丝毫不打算掩饰自己的憎恶。  
……对他们恨之入骨的王族遗孤。  
利威尔眼底幽深一片，他脑中一直反复着埃尔文的话，还有那一天希干希纳城堡里的场景。  
他从不相信什么命运，可这一刻看着少年，他却觉得有点命运弄人。奉命出征、下令杀人、把敌国的王子丢进奴隶市场，最后再用100个金币把他买回来。  
这一切就像是一个环一样，而这个环则是由他一手造成。

利威尔的第一次有时间好好看一眼这个他花了天价买回来的性奴。  
不可否认，这个孩子真的拥有一具很完美的躯体。也难怪他刚一被牵出来，就有那么多色老头看的眼睛都直了，争先恐后的想要把他弄到手。  
换了个更舒服的姿势，懒洋洋的靠在沙发背上，利威尔一手托着腮，视线缓缓扫视艾伦每一寸身体。  
他的皮肤很好，上面没有半点不干净的东西，大概是为了防止价钱贱掉，在奴隶市场的时候，他应该没有受过什么伤——起码从表面上看是没有。他有些瘦，锁骨很突兀，胸膛显得有些单薄，乳头小小的，可腰线却非常漂亮，完美的弧度一直延伸到人鱼线的位置，腹肌并不明显，却分布均匀，紧实的腹部随着他的呼吸微微的起伏着。

利威尔突然开口“过来。”  
“……”  
半响没有反应，艾伦始终闭着眼，沉默着假装没有听到，他早就感觉到利威尔打在他身上毫不掩饰的视线，带着让他难受的、意味不明的审视。像是尖锐的刀一样，想要穿透他、刺透他、把他从内到外一丝不挂的全部暴露出来。  
“过来。”男人又说了一遍，声音比刚刚冷了几分。  
艾伦仍旧没有动。  
“如果你不想被丢回奴隶市场的话，不要让我说第三遍。”  
空气凝滞在利威尔愈加冷硬的声音里，马车不大的空间里，雄性相互对峙碰撞的微妙感越发浓烈。许久，艾伦掀开眼皮，扫了利威尔一眼，那个男人的身上散发着强硬霸道的气场，看到他转过头，眼底的暴戾才微微收敛。  
“什么事？”  
“你怕我。”  
艾伦像是听到了什么天大的笑话“我只觉得你恶心。”  
利威尔唇角微微一勾，也不生气，俯身扯住系在艾伦脖子上的绳子把他拽过来。马车里的地毯并不柔软，拖拉的摩擦的弄得皮肤一阵阵发疼。利威尔的动作丝毫谈不上温柔，艾伦被粗暴的丢到脚边，头磕在沙发的扶手上，一下子就红了一片。艾伦死死咬住下唇不让自己泄出半点哼声，抬头狠瞪向利威尔。  
利威尔也看着他，眼中的神色转了千次。

——到底是为什么，即使沦为性奴，即使在敌人的马车里，他的眼中依旧没有丝毫屈服和妥协。

不由自主的，利威尔俯下身扣住艾伦的两腮，另一只手轻轻在他已经被咬出血的嘴唇上轻抚，手指拨弄着唇瓣，而后微微用力，想要伸进嘴里，却意料之外的受到了阻碍。  
利威尔蹙起眉，手指在艾伦咬的死紧的牙齿上戳了戳“喂，张嘴。”  
艾伦瞪着他，啐了一口，眼中划过一丝嘲弄“你不怕我把你的手指头咬下来？”  
利威尔眼睛眯了起来。他沉默的看了少年半响，突然笑了起来。扣住艾伦两腮的手缓缓下移，抚过他的脸颊、下巴、耳垂，如同情人的爱抚一样，最后抚上他的脖颈。  
彼此交汇的视线都没有丝毫退让，艾伦感到握在他喉间的手极其缓慢却确确实实在逐渐收紧，长年握刀的手，指节之间凸起的老茧越来越清楚的压紧他的皮肤，男人嘴角噙着笑，视线却默然冰冷，看到艾伦双眼已经失神涣散，最后翻起了白眼，他的表情仍旧没有半分犹豫动容。  
呼吸越来越困难，生的本能让艾伦的喉咙里终于禁不住发出细小的「咕噜」声，意识飞速抽离。  
这个男人太可怕了。他确实知道，怎样能让人感到最深、最恐惧的绝望。  
如同死神来之前的耳边的奚语，他从不给人致命一击，只让他们感受着自己逐渐冰冷麻木的身体，然后——

利威尔倏地松开了手。  
猛然间灌进咽喉鼻腔的空气让艾伦疯狂的咳嗽起来。可他仍旧拼命贪婪的大口吸着，他从未觉得空气的味道如此美妙。

利威尔收回手，眼中是满满的嘲讽。他俯下身附在艾伦耳侧，炙热的呼吸喷洒在艾伦的颈旁，宛如两个极端，冰冷的声音打在艾伦的鼓膜上“你看，你并不想死。”  
艾伦身体猛地一颤。  
利威尔重新靠回沙发上，看着艾伦因剧烈咳嗽而涨红的脸，刚刚被艾伦自己咬到充血的唇此时已经是一片惨白，唇边的笑意更深“啧，性奴嘛，艾伦·耶格尔”艾伦喘息着，已经听过几百遍的侮辱性的字眼并没有让他抬头，利威尔也不恼，接着说道“我现在不想让你含我的手指了，我想让你——”伸手勾起艾伦的下巴，自动无视掉里面灼烧的恨意，利威尔手指向自己的下体，眼底一片幽深“——含我的这里。”

03.

他说……什么……？

艾伦猛地瞪大眼睛，金色的瞳仁里闪烁着巨大的诧异和不可置信，他使劲看着利威尔，拼命想从男人的脸上看出哪怕半点开玩笑的意味。

可是没有。

利威尔懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，满意的把唇边的笑容扩的更大。他总算在艾伦眼睛里看到了「恨」之外的情绪——惊讶和慌乱——即便那样的表情只是条件反射一样的本能，却依旧让利威尔觉得新鲜有趣，就好比把一个人的面具层层剥离一样让他上瘾。  
他越来越觉得这100枚金币花的值得。

利威尔拉开裤链，掏出了自己的家伙，那根躺在茂密黑色耻毛里的东西还是半软的状态。他始终盯着艾伦的眼睛，状似无意的握着自己的性器上下小幅度撸动，不放过里面的情绪分毫。  
“含住它。”利威尔重复了一遍，声音低沉黯哑。

如果刚刚还能骗自己是听错了，那么此刻，男人嘴里吐出的这冷冰冰不带丝毫感情的三个字，如同惊雷横劈入艾伦的脑海，而他眼睛里的不容抗拒的命令意味，一瞬间让艾伦的心沉到谷底。  
所有的侥幸一瞬间被打散，他明白了，这个男人一点都没在开玩笑，他是认真的，他是要定了他。

艾伦缓缓垂下眼，视线落在男人带着欲望和征服意味的动作上，又像是被电了一样飞快移开眼睛。那根东西在男人上下撸动的动作里，已经逐渐变得粗大雄壮，即使还未完全勃起，那个形状和尺寸仍旧让他心里猛地一颤。

……怎么可能…………

“没听到我说什么？”  
“……”艾伦握紧拳头，拼命想去无视掉余光里男人越发昂扬的欲望，他才15岁，根本没有见过除自己以外别人的性器官，更别说一个和他同样性别的男人，用早就不知道经历过多少性事的那根东西对着他，还像是对待妓女一样让他含住。

“呵，”利威尔步步紧逼“艾伦·耶格尔，你刚刚的气势到哪里去了。”  
“……”  
伸手扳过艾伦的脸，用力钳住他的下巴逼迫他抬头看向自己“含住它，不然我就杀了你。”  
他是认真的，甚至连冰冷的瞳孔里都染上了灼人的杀意。艾伦咬紧牙根“……你真是疯了。”他用尽全力想让自己的声音听起来正常，可是嗓子里挤出的音调却全部都是无法控制的涩哑，他被迫看向利威尔的眼睛——那是他从来没有见过的，如同一个大网把他死死罩住般的眼神……就像一头猎食的狼。

这个男人，是真正的野兽。

“疯了？”利威尔的视线扫过艾伦垂在地上握的死紧的拳头“怎么，难道你还以为我把你买回来是为了好吃好喝供着你，让你继续过王子的生活？”  
“……”  
“醒醒吧，艾伦·耶格尔”无视掉顺着他的指缝溢出来的血，冰封的声音如同鞭子一样毫不留情的打在艾伦身上“你已经不是什么王子了……你现在不过是一个奴隶。一个我只用了100枚金币就能轻易买下来的奴隶。”  
他的脸几乎贴在了艾伦的脸上，幽深的眸子像是要把人吸进去的漩涡，带着噬骨的寒意和压迫。艾伦看着他唇角勾起的嘲讽，一瞬间，心脏像是被捏紧了一样，让他挣不开、逃不掉，刚刚几乎被杀掉的感觉如此清晰的刻在他的脑海里，这个男人确实是抓住了他的软肋——他要活着，即使肮脏卑微，他也要活下去，用他的命来报复所有的人。  
只是片刻的势弱，他眼中的怒火和恨意就在这个男人巨大的压迫感面前如同被敲碎的冰山般，崩塌碎裂，重新筑起来的，是他拼命想要掩盖隐藏却仍旧出卖了他的——恐惧和绝望。  
巨大的、已经完全暴露了的恐惧和绝望。

到底……他也只是一个15岁的孩子而已。

“哦？”利威尔看到了让他满意的东西“你怕了？”  
炙热的呼吸喷洒在艾伦脸上，激得艾伦身体一阵战栗，他看了利威尔半响，突然闭上眼，不再去看那双充满威慑性的瞳孔。利威尔挑挑眉，钳住艾伦下巴的手收得更紧，却也是沉默着静静的看着他。  
他在等，等着他妥协……或者更激烈的爆发。  
一瞬间，谁都没有出声，空气仿佛凝滞般，只有车窗外掠过的景物带着残阳的晦暗洒进了马车内。  
猛地，艾伦张开了眼。他的视线重新和利威尔的交汇，毫已不退缩的迎视着对方。  
利威尔缓缓收起笑，眼神幽暗起来。  
“你会后悔的。”少年一字一句的说。声音不大，却字字清晰。  
刚刚那些绝望和恐惧仿佛只是错觉一样，他金色眼眸中，重新燃起了能够毁天灭地的憎恶和仇恨，就好像在那个圆形的拍卖台上，他抬头的那一瞬，无声誓言着要杀掉他们所有人一样的眼神……不！比那更热烈、更疯狂！  
呼吸一滞，随即，利威尔猛地大笑了起来“好！好！好！”他已然分不清现在在胸口燃烧的是什么样的感觉，只觉得全身上下都被少年的眼神点起了欲望和斗志，他倏地揪住艾伦的头发把他的头狠狠压向自己胯间“那么，在我后悔之前，我们……开始吧。”

男人的性器已经完全勃起，又粗又长的那根耸在胯间，硕大的龟头肿胀饱满，呈现出一种禁欲的紫红色。艾伦的脸几乎贴上了那根东西，热度源源从男人的性器上散发出来，荷尔蒙的腥味溢满了他的鼻腔，让他有些晕眩。完全不同于自己的稀疏，利威尔的耻毛极为浓密，颜色也是非常深的黑色，两颗睾丸被藏在了耻毛里，随着男人大手撸动的动作，时不时的露了出来。和贲张的性器一样，变的充血肿大起来。  
“怎么？还要我教你怎么做么？”长着薄茧的手指和冰冷的语气背道而驰，带着某种挑逗拂过艾伦的耳垂和脸颊，然后停在他被咬到出血的唇上，像是找到了心仪的玩具一样，轻轻揉捏着他形状美好的唇瓣，把溢出的血在唇瓣上涂开，和他惨白的脸色形成一种诡异却难以抗拒的奇妙冲突感。  
“别碰我！”一把挥开利威尔玩弄他的手，艾伦的视线定定落在那根雄挺的肉棒上。仿佛战争的宣告，那根东西没有丝毫悲悯的杵在他眼前。  
不甘，不甘，真的不甘。  
却又能如何？  
他的手腕仍旧被麻绳紧紧绑住，粗糙的触感把他的皮肤磨的生疼，却远远无法企及他心里的疼痛和恨意。就好像那天希娜人的铁蹄踏平了他的国家和城堡，那时他看着熊熊战火在他的国土上燃烧却无能为力的心情，和现在一模一样。  
剧痛在心脏蔓延，他的胸口像是被狠狠撕裂般，让他几乎喘不过气来。  
可是，他不得不做。他要活下去。  
艾伦闭上眼，深深呼了一口气。他俯下身，嘴唇哆嗦了几下，然后张开。  
“唔”蓦地被一阵湿热包裹让利威尔鼻腔里发出舒爽的哼声。艾伦握紧拳头拼命克制身体的颤抖，把嘴巴张到最大。男人性器上浓郁的腥味一瞬间灌满了他的口腔，他强忍住恶心的感觉，缓缓把头压得更低。利威尔的尺寸很大，即使艾伦尽力张大嘴，也只能勉强把那根东西含进去一部分。舌头被炙热的柱体挤压，敏感的口腔内壁甚至感受到往他嘴里拼命深入的东西上好几条青筋在精神的盘踞着，随着一点一点往里挺入，肉棒肿胀的更大。  
“把嘴再张大点，进不去了。”利威尔的手放在艾伦后颈上轻轻抚摸，他的皮肤很滑很细，让利威尔有些舍不得撒手。口腔已经被全部填满，可那根东西只进去了一半，始终张到最大的下巴开始酸痛，口水顺着唇瓣和肉棒之间的缝隙滴落下来，分不清是粘稠的唾液还是体液打湿了体毛，黏腻的粘在一起。  
不够，远远不够。利威尔“啧”了一声，干脆挺身自己在艾伦的嘴里小幅度抽插起来。肿大的龟头顶弄着艾伦的口腔壁，柔软温热的触感让性器顶端的小孔禁不住溢出更多的性液，男人的味道越发浓重，每一次顶入都比之前更深，摩擦着他的舌面、压迫住他的舌根，让从未经历过性事的艾伦禁不住一阵阵干呕。  
“嘶……”咧开的牙齿难免蹭到肉棒的表面，利威尔疼的皱起了眉头，却并未阻止艾伦，生涩不带技巧的动作反倒摸准了利威尔的胃口，细小的磕碰仿佛不经意间的调情一样，让他不禁按住艾伦的头，让肉棒更加深入。  
整个车厢里回荡起啧啧的水声，和利威尔时不时的舒爽的闷哼交织在一起，带起了一种仿佛催情剂的效果，艾伦甚至感觉到嘴里的那根东西涨得更大，没有丝毫温柔的一次次捅进他口腔的最深处。两人的身体随着行进的马车摇摆，突然一个毫无征兆的颠簸让艾伦的身体猛地前倾了一下，嘴里的那根东西顺势直直捅进喉咙，尽根没入。  
“唔——”喉咙突然被异物侵入的刺激感一下子让生理性泪水夺眶而出，那根东西就像是要把他的喉咙戳穿一样，肿大的龟头在他的喉壁上摩擦戳动，艾伦干呕着想要抬头，却没想到想把肉棒退出来的动作反倒让喉壁一阵阵收缩，以一个奇妙的角度把炙热的性器卡在了喉咙里。再也忍耐不住的呜咽从鼻腔里溢出，涌上胸口的巨大恶心感让艾伦几乎晕了过去。  
整根欲望全部被包裹住，利威尔忍不住发出一声满足的叹息，他倏地伸手掐住艾伦脖颈，肉棒一下子抽了出来，却在艾伦还未及吸一口气的时候，又猛地插入。还未来得及闭上的口腔和喉咙被再一次狠狠侵犯，强烈的异物感激得艾伦手指以一种极其扭曲的程度使劲抠住沙发的坐垫，本能的拼命扭动着身体想逃离这种几乎要杀了他的窒息和恐惧。  
可是他忘了，利威尔是真正的野兽。猎物的挣扎反倒能激起他更多的欲望和征服欲。利威尔收紧掐住艾伦脖颈的手，一次次把充血的肉棒往最深处顶入。耻毛和未脱下的裤子被不断涌出的口水和体液打湿了一片，艾伦的抗拒反而让喉咙收缩的更加剧烈，湿热的紧缚感紧紧缠住利威尔的东西，像是舍不得它离开一样，裹的利威尔舒爽至极。  
“嗯——唔————！”艾伦觉得自己一定快要死了，以至于在乳白色的液体在他喉咙最深处喷薄而出的时候，他的眼睛已经全然失去焦距，任由利威尔死死按住他的头，把那些肮脏滚烫的东西全部射在了他的嘴里。  
“咳咳咳咳咳——”性器抽出的一瞬间，带出了些许粘稠从嘴角滑下，艾伦俯下身，剧烈的咳嗽起来，整张脸被精液呛得通红。他拼命的呕着，像是要把胃都呕出来一样，男人射进来的东西，让他的嘴里全是腥苦的臭味。  
利威尔弯下腰，把缠住艾伦手腕的麻绳解开，又拿出手帕擦干净沾满了液体的性器，把那根已经开始软掉的东西塞回了裤裆里。最后，他伸出手，拇指一点一点把从艾伦嘴角滑落的精液擦干净，然后伸进了艾伦的嘴里，像是逗宠物一样玩弄着他殷红的舌头。

“啧，技术真烂，奴隶市场没人教你么？”  
“……”  
“不过，”利威尔扬起唇角，手指抚上已经平静下来的艾伦的眼睛“我对你到底是越来越有兴趣了。”  
意料之中，那双金色的瞳孔里看不出丝毫如其他奴隶被主人夸奖时流露的感激，他冷硬的甩开利威尔的手，恨恨看向对方“你怎么不去死。”声音还残留着深喉后的沙哑，却丝毫掩盖不住里面的恨意。  
“呵，去死？”利威尔眼里滑过一丝嘲讽“你已经不是第一个这么和我说的人了。”

艾伦不确定他是不是在那一瞬间从男人的眼睛里看到了一丝伤痛，利威尔坐起身，不再看他，车厢内，淫靡的味道久久挥之不去。利威尔抬手把遮住车窗的帘子全部拉开，看着天空逐渐染上的黑色，几颗星辰等不及爬了上来，悄悄挂在天幕当中，散发着微弱黯淡的光芒，在这片沉重的夜里，却极为显眼。  
他的眼神冷了下来。  
马车仍在不急不缓的行驶了，把他们带向那片红木林，越来越近。

“艾伦·耶格尔，我们快到了。”他轻声说。

 

利威尔从不喜欢那片红木林。  
他出身北部大陆的西伯利亚，那是希娜人还未攻占这个国家夺取王位时、他们的祖先生活的地方。那里终年积雪，放眼望去是一片辽阔的皑皑冰原，所有的树木都很矮很低，贴在地面上就像一株株长相奇怪的杂草一样。那里有巍峨的冰川，开阔的雪原，偶尔也会有没有暴风雪、太阳出来的日子，橙色的阳光洒在雪地上，他会和母亲一起拿着铲子把门前的雪铲开，挖出一条狭窄的通路来。那个地方，举目无尽的世界全部都是白茫茫的，就连空气里都弥漫着雪花的清甜。  
希娜城的一年则大多是燥热的夏天，冬天很短，也从没有会盖住房门的暴风雪。第一将军的别邸旁边就是波塞河的支流，没有必要再为了煮饭用的水，一早起来收集干净的雪化开。这片红木林高耸入天，整座森林像座明亮的大花园，阳光稀稀疏疏从高大的红木树影缝隙里洒进溪涧，小鸟在树林里筑巢，叽叽喳喳的唱着。坐落于正中的宅邸，满溢的是百花的香味。  
两个截然不同的地方，一个温暖明媚，另一个却只有恶劣的严寒。更遑论随之而来的截然不同的社会地位和足够他肆意挥霍的巨大财富。  
这是一道最简单的选择题，在所有人眼中，答案都是那么理所当然。他们都认为利威尔肯定喜欢这里的，对这一切应充满感激。但只有利威尔自己知道，在尘封久远的记忆里，6岁的他被一众出现在家门口的人带上马车，而母亲靠在门框上，留着眼泪却仍旧拼命让自己笑着，轻轻向他挥手，说“好好照顾自己。”  
那是属于他的、关于那片雪原最后的回忆，那一天，西伯利亚罕见的没有下雪，阳光折射在雪地上，亮的晃眼。  
然后他就莫名其妙的被接到了这座宅邸，莫名其妙的得了“少主”的名号。  
在来到这里的第十天，利威尔终于见到了这片大到不可思议的领土的主人——那是一个头发半白的老头子，仅仅只是坐在书桌后面，周身的气场就已经压得他喘不过气来。老头淡淡看着他一眼，眼中、语气里都没有丝毫感情“我是你的父亲，从此以后，你只叫利威尔。”那个人这样对自己说道。  
于是自那一天起，利威尔被剥夺了姓氏——从母亲那里承继的姓氏。  
因为，他是私生子。却可笑的偏偏成了曾经的第一将军唯一的血脉。

 

马车终于晃晃悠悠的停下来的时候，天已经完全黑了。  
才停稳，门口便传来了一个女人的声音“少爷，欢迎回来。马车凳已经放好了，请您下车。”  
“嗯。”利威尔应了一声。刚要开门，突然想起了什么，转过头视线重新落在艾伦身上。

——他仍旧光着身子，抱着膝蜷在马车的角落里，脸上还残留着刚刚性事里的潮红。

利威尔皱了皱眉，抬手解下自己的披风，扔过去“你裹好了再下车。”  
艾伦抬眼扫了一下，那件披风上缝着一匹巨大的狼的图腾，就像是看见猎物蓄势待发一样，四爪上锋利的指甲清晰可见，眼神危险凶狠，仿佛活的一般。  
呵，果真是狼么。艾伦移开视线，没有伸手去接，沉默着把身体蜷得更紧。

“拿走，我不要。”  
“你说什么？”  
“拿走，我宁可光着也不穿希娜狗的东西。”  
“……”

利威尔眼睛眯了起来，他看着艾伦冷漠的侧脸，少年垂着眼皮，甚至连眼神都再懒得给他一个，浑身上下散发着明显的嫌恶。  
利威尔转身在艾伦面前蹲了下来，伸手扳过艾伦的脸和他对视“艾伦·耶格尔，你在挑战我的底线。”  
艾伦冷冷回视他，充满恨意和嘲讽的话一字一字从齿缝里挤出“哦？那么…你还想怎么对我？希娜狗。”  
“……”

时间静止，一瞬间，仿佛置身于辽阔无垠的草原，两只野兽在厮杀博弈，他们一个炙热一个冰冷，彼此的视线和爪子胶着碰撞在一起，撕咬、搏杀，如同一石激起千层浪，恨、愤怒、憎恶、征服、欲望，谁都不会先一步退让。  
这场征服和被征服里，掺杂了太多东西，注定你死我亡。

“少爷？”带着疑问的轻唤惊醒了车内的人。利威尔回过神来，眼神往车门扫了一下，缓缓松开不由自主紧紧掐上艾伦脖颈的手。  
“少爷，您还好吗？”声音似乎有些担心。  
“没事，佩特拉。我马上下去。”

利威尔重新看向艾伦，即使被掐的面色通红几乎窒息，少年的眼睛中仍旧没有半点屈服的意味。

……有意思。

利威尔眸子里滑过某种意味不明的东西，他突然抖开披风，在冷漠又透着一点惊讶的视线里把它裹到少年身上，系好，动作温柔的就像一个贴心的情人一样“就这一次，”确定披风已经完全裹住身体，利威尔抬起少年的下巴，说出的话却是与动作相悖的冷硬“艾伦·耶格尔。如果下次你的手还是不管用，我不介意帮你把它剁掉。”  
艾伦眼神闪了闪。  
“还有，”利威尔的语气里染上极为明显的危险味道“我不管你是有裸露的癖好还是怎样，可是在我面前，你没有资格说不。”

“这一点你最好记住了，否则，我会用身体好好教会你。” 

撂下这句话，利威尔起身推开车门，径自下了车。八月的夜风没了正午的闷热，有些微凉。他沉默着站在宅邸的门口，看着缀满天空的漫天繁星，听着微风扫过树叶的沙沙声。远处的山峦层层叠起，这里还是这里，他还是他，可是有些什么似乎不一样了。  
“少爷，先回去吧，国王陛下还有书函送来呢。”佩特拉轻声提醒。  
他“嗯”了一声，转身离开，却走的很慢。似乎过了很久，他终于听到身后的马车门被重新推开的声音，还有接着被夜风带进他耳中的——

“等我有能力，我一定会先杀了你。”

利威尔顿了顿脚步，复又像什么都没有听到一样继续往前走。可走在他身边的佩特拉却看到了，他们少爷唇角扬起了一个愉悦的弧度，嘴唇动了动，声音很轻。

“我等着。”

 

04.

利威尔懒洋洋的靠在椅子上，闭着眼睛听佩特拉的报告。“明天晚上和特里斯将军的女儿一起用完晚餐之后就没有别的安排了，少爷。”例行公事向利威尔说明完第二天的行程，佩特拉合上本子站在一旁等待利威尔接下来的指示。  
利威尔的食指有一搭没一搭的轻轻敲击着桌面，看起来有些心不在焉。即使心里百般厌烦这些所谓「不得不」去参加的社交餐会，但是国王的面子他却实在是不得不卖。“嗯，先这么安排吧。”他睁开眼扫了下烫着火漆印的国王信笺，有些烦躁的把它折起来起来塞进手边的抽屉。特里斯将军千方百计向要把女儿嫁给他——利威尔想起这个老头巴结自己的神情就觉得心烦，而偏偏这个人还是王后的什么表亲——心里嗤了一声，作为一个仅仅靠着一星半点血缘关系才勉强混个爵位的名义亲王，利威尔早就打定了主意，最好这个餐会能打消那个疯老头和丑女人的靠着和他联姻来在政治上更进一步的想法，不然他可不保证会用什么其他手段来拒绝这个荒谬可笑的、被特里斯老头称为「准婚约」的死缠烂打。

“是，少爷。那我为您准备明天要穿的礼服。”  
“嗯。”利威尔端起茶杯喝了一口，想了想，接着吩咐道“明天上午没什么事情，把马场准备好吧，最近都没怎么去看乔伊，它应该早就呆不住了。”  
佩特拉弯起唇角“是啊，它早就想念您了。”

乔伊是利威尔的战马，也是那个和他没有什么感情的将军父亲留给利威尔唯一的东西，无论是冰山雪原的寒冷、还是炙炎沙漠的燥热，在数不清的大小战役中，它总是陪着利威尔一起，就和兄弟、和家人没什么分别，甚至要比那些更加亲密。按照平常的习惯，像这种没有其他安排的时间里，除非韩吉又发明了什么东西或者闲的无聊来敲门，基本上利威尔都会在家中的马场和乔伊一起渡过。  
这是很多年养成的习惯。「做为战士，如果不想在战场上死去，不只要有比敌人更强大的力量，更要和自己的同伴有最好的默契。」那个教会了利威尔如何在战场上生存下来的人，经常这样对他说。

提起乔伊，利威尔的语气也开始轻松起来“确实是该好好补偿它了，明天带它去山坡上跑跑好了。”比起和人相处，他倒是觉得和马在一起更自在。  
“是，我命人准备。乔伊也一定会很开心的。”  
“没办法，它就是爱瞎跑。”利威尔的眼睛里染上笑意，冲佩特拉摆摆手“倒是辛苦你们照看它了。”  
“这是应该的，少爷。”微微鞠躬，佩特拉轻声笑了笑。刚想退下，突然想起最近街上的流言，嘴角的弧度逐渐收了起来 “少爷……有件事情……”  
“怎么了？”  
佩特拉犹豫了一下，还是开口说道“……现在街上都在传，陛下又要出兵打仗了……这件事您知道么？”

利威尔眉头蹙了起来，他并不是不清楚这件事，应该说，即使他不想知道，关于战争这种事儿的所有风吹草动也会有人故意讲给他听。做为希娜国最强最年轻的将军，利威尔无疑是所有战争取得胜利最重要的一把利剑，也是带军上阵的第一人选。就好像他所有的权力、地位、荣华全部是靠着这一次次军功得来一样，战争越多，无论是想要巴结他来顺道得势的人、还是想要拉他下马自己上位的人都会越来越多。而在这个国家的掌权者眼里——他从第一次上战场就清楚的知道——他只是一个道具，一个能让希娜国不断赢得胜利的道具。他上战场的次数越多，取得的胜利越多，他在国民心里的地位就会越崇敬，而相对的，在权力者眼中他便会越来越危险。如果有一天他太过强大，以至于威胁远超过他的价值，无论他的勋章、爵位有多高多完美，他依然会被当做一个弃子除掉。  
这就是政治，可悲可怖的政治。  
说到底，再强大他也只是王臣而已。功高盖主，是所有掌权者的大忌。

“这件事大家都知道了？”  
“嗯，”知道他是问士兵和军队中的反应，佩特拉点点头，不无担心的说“国王陛下真的决定了么？可是距希干希纳区的战争不是才过不久……”  
利威尔抬手打断她的话“佩特拉，你跟了我这么久不会不清楚，这种事情不是我们能决定的，我现在还没听国王提起，埃尔文那边……”利威尔沉默下来，他从来猜不透埃尔文的心思，也尽量避免和他直接打交道，他觉得埃尔文心思很深，总感觉……像是在计划什么，包括上一次不知道用什么方法让国王取消杀了全部希干希纳王族的命令、以及这次的奴隶拍卖也是一样。可现在，他却在想，如果是埃尔文会不会就能摸清上面的意思？无法否认，他的头脑和他的心思一样深不可测。但无论如何，他也不想去问他。  
“埃尔文也没和我说什么，”利威尔的指尖又开始轻敲起桌面，这是他心烦时总爱做的小动作“总之，这件事情没听到最终命令之前，这些都只是流言罢了。不过我要你去查查，这些话到底是从哪里传出来的，我要知道散播的源头是谁。”  
“我明白了。”  
利威尔点点头，佩特拉是他的管家，也是他身边唯一的女官，他一直相信她的能力。  
“然后，还有一件事……”利威尔突然话锋一转，起身走到落地窗旁。今夜的月光很亮，一片云都没有，即便隔着硕大的玻璃窗依旧能感受到月色的皎洁，甚至连屋里的灯光都似乎被比了下去。衬着月光，他看向窗外——他们现在所处的书房在宅邸二层的正中，从上往下俯瞰，能把整片中庭花园收入眼底。几座昂贵的石雕分别伫立在中庭的几个角落。年代久远的神像石雕被月光洒照，投下的阴影里，一个身影蜷缩成一团倚靠在神像的脚边，只裹了一件极简单的披风，就像破布一样。夜已经深了，除了守夜的仆役和偶尔啼鸣的鸟，整座花园都陷入了一片寂静。那个人也很安静，甚至连什么小动作都没有，却让人觉得他和这个同样寂寥的庄园格格不入，单薄的身影看起来瘦弱……却坚强。  
就好像……连一个背影都不想向人示弱一样。  
利威尔微挑了下眉头，落地窗的反射中，他清楚的看到自己眼里的兴趣盎然。顿了顿，他淡淡开口。

“传令下去，军营里任何人不得再提起希干希纳战役，我不想再听到半点有关那个战争的事情。”

佩特拉一愣，即使他说的轻描淡写，但里面的威慑力完完全全就是在下军令的意味。

她的眼里闪过讶异，刚刚听和少爷一起出去的车夫说，少爷罕见的在奴隶拍卖会上用天价拍下个奴隶，而更在瞬间传遍希娜大街小巷的是，那个奴隶竟然还是希干希纳区被当做战俘贩卖为奴的王子。

……希干希纳战役…………  
同样跟着利威尔参加了那场战争的她，自然了解当时在城堡里发生的一切。也明白那场战争对利威尔来讲意味着什么。

这么看来——佩特拉顺着利威尔的视线看向窗外——那个被他们亡了国的王子应该就是这个少年无疑。她眼中的情绪变得极为复杂，有担心，而更多的却是疑问。即便从小服侍利威尔，此刻她却无法摸清利威尔这个命令到底是什么意思，包括刚刚下马车时，少年语气中无法忽略的杀意以及利威尔唇边勾起的浅笑。  
……就好像，他终于找到了什么能让他感兴趣的东西。

可即便有很多想问的，从小跟着母亲耳濡目染、以至现在承继母亲的本职担任第一将军家族的管家，良好的素养让她知道什么时候只要乖乖听令就好。  
“是，少爷。那那个人……”斟酌了半天，她也不知道该用什么称呼，只好说“他怎么办？是不是……让他去后院奴隶的屋子？”  
利威尔的目光变得幽深，月光清澈，没有半点朦胧的感觉，他的视线静静落在少年的背影上。说实话，他是真想看看如果把那个小家伙丢进后院的奴隶堆里，他会是什么反应——那帮奴隶可是比他们这些人更丑恶的家伙，哪有什么同为下作的相互怜悯和扶持，他们全部所想都是如何讨得主人欢心以少受些苦。说来真是可笑，这些在他眼中根本连人都算不上的群体里，竟然也是分三六九等，而无疑，「新来的家伙」——管你是什么前王子还是前贵族——都是他们首先指使欺侮的对象。  
想到艾伦脸上可能出现的表情，利威尔轻笑了起来，他觉得真有意思，什么时候自己也变得那么期待能让一个人的脸上出现更多不同的表情了。而这些，无论是惊慌还是恐惧，只要能打破那个少年满是「恨意」的面具，都让他觉得非常愉悦。

“先不用。”但利威尔却最终摇了摇头，比起其他人，他更希望少年的面具是由自己剥开的“新收拾出一个房间来，”他顿了顿，声音中滑过了一丝连他自己都没发现的兴致，说出的话让佩特拉更加惊讶“就住在……我房间的旁边吧。”

 

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进来，照在紧闭的眼皮上，仍旧有些晃眼。  
眼皮沉重的完全没有想睁开的意思，艾伦挣扎着又往柔软的被子里缩了缩，把头埋进枕头里躲避越来越刺眼的阳光。

即使他不愿意，也不得不承认，这是希干希纳区被攻陷后他睡的最好的一晚。  
不是被丢进满是泔水和粪便臭味的猪圈、也没有被捆在连风都挡不住的摇摇欲坠的草棚。  
从他被那个男人掐紧喉咙强迫去舔他的那根东西开始，他就已经明白了，他逃不掉，以他现在的能力，说什么反抗结果只有死路一条。除了跟着男人下马车外，他根本别无选择。而当他看到男人信步走进主宅却没有人告诉自己该去什么地方，他缩在雕像的脚边，想要靠它挡一挡夜晚的风时，一个女人走到他跟前，眸子里是他很久没有见过的温柔“你是叫艾伦吗？跟我来，我带你去住的地方。”没有丝毫的轻蔑和鄙夷，只是淡淡的笑着。

他实在是没有想到，当他看到跟在女人身后所达到的目的地不是什么许多奴隶挤在一起、破破烂烂臭气熏天的棚窝时，他着实愣了一下。  
女人没有忽略掉他眼中微闪的疑惑和惊讶，笑了笑“以后这就是你的房间了，我是佩特拉·拉鲁，这里的管家，有什么需要可以尽管和我讲。”  
艾伦有些发蒙，本能的就想张口拒绝，可当他看到佩特拉倒了杯牛奶放在他的床头、抬眼温柔的向他浅笑时，他却无论如何也说不出“不用，你离我远点”这句话。

他确实已经许久没有被人这样对待了。  
国破之后，他所经历的一切都是别人的白眼和嘲笑……甚至连怜悯都没有——跟在军队的末尾被系在马后、跌跌撞撞徒步被带到希娜、脚底起满了血泡疼到麻木时的无助；穿越沙漠干渴到晕眩却无法得到一滴水、只能拼命靠吞咽唾液来缓解时的绝望；在无意中从守卫嘴里听到自己的命运而要挣扎着逃跑、却最终被抓回来打晕、再醒来时已经被扒光衣服丢到了奴隶市场、被几只脏兮兮的大手从上到下摸遍全身时的恐惧——从王子沦为奴隶的强烈反差，让他一夕之间明白了，曾经和父母、三笠还有那些极为宠爱他的女官侍从们生活在一起的日子已经彻彻底底被打碎，而让他在地狱中苟延残喘、将这条早已经被侮辱划割到遍体鳞伤的生命继续下去的理由，除了恨意，还有三笠那句“艾伦你是我们复国的希望，活下去！我一定会回来救你！”

艾伦沉默下来，佩特拉也没有再开口，微微行礼后退出房外。  
房间里空荡荡的只剩下艾伦一个人，他坐在床上，没有了其他声音的干扰，默默环视他的「新住所」。  
——装饰堂皇华丽的温暖卧室，房顶垂挂的水晶吊灯反着莹莹亮丽的光晕，一张看起来就舒适柔软的大床在房间正中，已经铺上了干净的被褥，躺在上面，透过明亮宽敞的落地窗能看到山峦上层起的森林，无边无尽湮没在深沉幽暗的夜色里。

“呵”艾伦嘲讽的勾起唇角。  
即使明白这一切都是刚刚那个强迫自己口交甚至还差点杀了自己的男人安排的，他却发现他的心底竟然泛起些让他恶心的庆幸和满足。

——总算，他又有了「人」的生活。

原本以为自己会去拒绝这里所有的一切，却仍旧，悲哀的败在了「欲望」这个字眼上。

“……真是可怕啊…………”  
艾伦闭上眼睛把脸埋在膝间，灯光洒在他的身侧，很亮，也很冷。

 

终于想到屋外面走走的时候，日头已经很盛了。  
艾伦蹲在湖旁，对着湖水中倒映的自己的影子，用力拍了拍脸颊。  
呼，果然好好睡一觉，整个人看起来都清爽多了。

他不知道外面到底传成什么样了，但猜也能猜得出来。买下他的那个男人看起来就很有地位，手上的茧子更是只有常年握剑才可能磨出，所以他应该是将军或是王族的近侍官——艾伦出身王族，虽然希干希纳只是一个小国，但政治中的利益牵扯艾伦可是一点也没少接触——这样子的一个有显赫地位的武将，高价买下一个战败国的王子做为奴隶，想必在贵族圈子不会是什么不起眼的小事。何况今天早上他穿过走廊时那些仆人偷偷抬眼打量他，眼中的好奇、奚落或是探究更是证明了这一点，他更加确信昨天他被那个男人买下的事情定是掀起了不小的波澜。  
艾伦撩把水洗了洗脸。不过说到底这些事情也和自己没有什么关系——回想起那双如同狼一样充满威胁的眸子，艾伦哼了一声——有麻烦的该是那个男人才对。

抬起头看了看周围，这里应该是这座宅邸的后山，冷冷清清的连仆人都没有，景色却很漂亮。层层森林环绕着一捧澄澈的湖水，阳光透穿树木的缝隙照在草地和湖面上，湖水漾着粼粼波纹，枝桠的影子在地上斑驳交错。这里的森林极为茂密，向上伸展的枝干滤过了阳光的刺眼，剩下的只有洒在身上的洋洋的暖意。  
早上起床后拉开房门，就看到摆在门口的两个托盘，一个装了几块点心和一杯红茶，另一个则是放了一套衣服。  
艾伦看向湖水中的自己，简简单单的白色衬衫就连领口的花式都被一丝不苟的熨过，有些松垮的马裤只在小腿处收紧，配上靴子，看起来慵懒又帅气。  
他自嘲的笑了笑，即便他昨夜愤怒的拒绝了男人的披风，可从小受到的王室教育却又实在让他做不出裸着身子到处走的事情。  
那样就好像……他真的甘愿沦为一个不被允许穿衣服、时刻准备用身体去取悦主人的性奴一样。

而此刻，湖水中映出的影子让他有片刻的怔忡，不知道是巧合还是怎样……它看起来真的很像在希干希纳和三笠开始练骑术后、从母亲那里收到的第一套骑装。他还记得当时自己并不是很喜欢，觉得一点儿也比不上教导他们骑术的军官穿的军装那样笔挺和威严，就为了这件事，他还和母亲闹了好久。  
艾伦叹了口气，靠着树干在草地上坐下，抬头望着被枝桠遮叠的天空缝隙。

现在，就连那些吵吵闹闹想起来都是这样的幸福和美好。

他闭上眼，任由阳光肆意的洒在身上，已经好久好久没有这种感觉了。希娜的一切全部都让他抗拒和憎恶，只有蓝天和太阳，是和希干希纳一样的温暖耀眼。

 

时间和日头一起缓缓流淌，环绕在少年身边的森林和湖泊显得静谧柔和，阳光浅淡，朦朦胧胧的穿透进来，好像把这里和周围分隔成了不同的空间。

——利威尔看到的正是这样一幅画面。

乔伊喷了个响鼻，像是有些不耐烦的抖抖耳朵。利威尔抬手顺着它的额骨摸了摸，示意乔伊安静下来。他没有想到从山坡回来的路上竟能看到这样的场景。此时的少年闭着眼睛安静的靠着树干坐在草地上，就像是一只收起了爪子的幼虎——虽然少年的反抗和挣扎根本入不了他的眼——但这样安安静静的样子却让他觉得别样的新鲜。  
想起刚刚艾伦用手拍自己脸颊的样子，利威尔的眼里禁不住染上笑意。  
怎么说他也是王族，怎么说他才只有十几岁，换上干净衣服的艾伦自己躲在森林里，没有了昨日见到他时那种落魄和如同尖针一样的怒火，他的举手投足之间，多了一份与生俱来的优雅和率真，让利威尔禁不住去想，如果那个时候他没有领兵去攻打希干希纳，少年是不是永远就会这样下去？

佩特拉站在他身后，轻轻叹了口气，从刚刚发现艾伦开始，他们已经远远站在这里很久了，连她试探性的询问需不需要把艾伦叫过来时，都被利威尔抬手止住。  
乔伊已经自顾自的低头吃草了，时不时拿脸蹭蹭利威尔，倒是没再发出什么大声音。佩特拉的视线从利威尔移到远处的艾伦身上，再抬头看了看已经升到正中的太阳，终于忍不住再次出声“少爷，您该走了，大教主的传召不能耽误。”  
“什么时间了？”  
被打扰的心情让利威尔的眉头自然的皱了起来，接过佩特拉递上来的怀表看了眼，利威尔有些烦躁的“啧”了一声“我知道了。”  
少年像是睡着了。许久没有别的动作。利威尔移开视线，抬手拍拍乔伊的侧颈，一只脚踩上马蹬，一用力，翻身上马。他最后看了眼沉沉睡去的少年，然后调转方向夹紧马腹“走吧，佩特拉。”  
佩特拉应了一声，骑上她的马跟在利威尔身后。没忍住，她又回头看了一眼，在他们的身后，有金色的阳光、油亮的草地、粼粼的湖水、还有一个安静睡去的少年……就像是一副画一样美丽。

一瞬间，她觉得自己有些理解了为什么利威尔会把这样一个烫手山芋般的敌国战俘带回家里。  
他满怀仇恨，如同火焰一样炙热危险，冲动又不自量力。却仍然……是这样的美好。

她移回视线，看向已经策马小跑的利威尔，突然想起了许久不曾再想到的、许多年前的那一天：她的母亲刚刚成为第一将军的管家，他们一家人搬到了这座大房子里，母亲牵着她的手，让她向一个少年行礼“佩特拉，这是利威尔少爷，你的主人，你要听他的话，知道么？”  
那时候的少年也和现在的艾伦差不多大。她的年纪更小，跟在母亲身边紧攥着母亲的手，胆胆怯怯的，她记不太清自己在那个时候有没有回答什么，可是却永远忘不了那一瞬，当她抬起头对上少年的眼睛时，那双眼中的肆意和张扬，像是有团永远不会熄灭的热烈的火，把她卷入其中、烧的粉身碎骨。

——简直和现在的艾伦一模一样。

到底是从什么时候开始，那样炙热的少年变成了现在这样的青年。  
是权力？是麻木？还是被他深埋在心里、永远不愿提及的痛苦？

“佩特拉？怎么了？”利威尔在前面喊她。  
“没什么少爷，就来。”

佩特拉深深呼了口气。  
远处的森林很暗，像是看不到出口。她夹紧马腹，策马跟上利威尔的步伐。

 

05.

希娜国将战神阿瑞斯奉为主神。  
在王都西侧，有一个巨大的圆形神殿，几乎占据王都四分之一的巨大建筑甚至比国王的城堡还要雄伟。这里就是供奉阿瑞斯的地方。

利威尔把佩剑交给守卫，独自走进主殿。军靴的落地声在这个空旷的的殿堂里回荡，听起来像是罩在了一个巨大的钟里，压抑而庄严。  
神殿正中，及天花穹顶的雕像肃穆雄伟，雕筑的战神如同活过来一般，阿瑞斯在四马战车上举臂嘶吼，一手执着代表力量与权势的盾横亘与胸前，四匹骏马的前蹄皆高高扬起，如同在敌军的包围中冲锋陷阵、即将突破万千军马。

“来了？”

利威尔抬头看向神台。雕像的一侧，一个人正背对着自己。  
那是一个头发花白的老者，穿着侍神者独有的暗红长袍——他们说这些长袍浸满了敌人的血，阿瑞斯喜好战争和杀戮，唯有血的祭奠，才能使战神庇佑希娜国得到胜利和安宁。

利威尔走到神台前单膝跪下，紧握的拳头抵在胸口“大教主。”

声音低沉回荡在偌大的神殿里，带着回声有种不真实的感觉。  
老者正拿着剪刀修建盆栽中斜出的松枝，这个冰冷安静的像是没有人气儿的大殿里，甚至连剪刀的咔嚓声都清晰的被放大了几倍。老者花白的头发让他的背影看起来略显老态，但背却挺得没有一点佝偻，他的动作缓慢专注，全神摆弄着手中的几根木枝。

利威尔单膝跪在地上，神殿的大理石地板透着阵阵的寒意，没有再出声，如同神殿正中的雕像一样，垂着头敛着眼，纹丝不动。

「铛——」

沉重的钟声在主殿响起，敲了14下。终于，老者修剪完最后一根突出的枝桠，放下剪刀回头看向利威尔“来了？”他又问了一遍，苍老的声音中听不出过多的的情绪。  
“是，大教主。”

老者缓步走下台阶，走到利威尔面前。  
他垂下眼，看向这个跪在自己面前的男人，此刻，他已经解了戎装，甚至连军人习惯性带着的备用防身武器都交了出去。没有了那些象征着身份的佩剑铠甲，他就像是一匹失去了利爪尖牙的狼，即便在传言中再凶猛再强大，但在能掌控一切的猎人面前，看起来也不过和狗没什么两样。

这个在战场上叱咤的男人此刻收敛了全部的锋芒恭恭敬敬的跪在他面前。

——这就是权力。

 

“起来吧，利威尔。”  
利威尔应了声“是”，站起身，抬头，终于和这个国家的实际掌权者视线相交。

——第四任大教主，费南葛罗。  
他的脸孔看似和善，深棕色的双眼苍老却不浑浊，像是不见底又异常平静的深潭，让人无法从里面得知他的半点所想。利威尔看着他，正是这个近百岁的老人自诩神的侍奉者、甚至逾越了王权把这个大陆上100年来最强大的国家从实质上掌握在自己手里。

神是这个国家至高无上的存在。而他所说的一切，皆代表着神的旨意。  
包括战争和屠杀，全部被赋予了「神意」的正当性。

“利威尔，” 费南葛罗拍拍利威尔的肩“不用这么拘束。”抬手示意随侍的神官递给利威尔一杯茶“你是好久都没来过神殿了，上次还是听埃尔文说起你的近况。”  
利威尔微颔首“很抱歉。这段时间国王陛下那边有几项任务，所以一直没有来得及到神殿看您。”  
费南葛罗摆摆手“到是不用介意这些。就是前些时候国王派你出兵，我就想着你什么时候能回来，我还记得你小的时候，纳德上战场也总会带着你一起去，每次凯旋来王都觐见的时候，也都会带着你一起，不过那时候你还小，大概都不记得了。”老人像是觉得有些遗憾，摇了摇头。  
“还记得的，”顺着费南咯罗闲聊一样的话，利威尔应道“我七岁的时候和父亲第一次上战场，第一套盔甲还是大教主您赐给我的。”

那次的事情就是想忘也忘不掉，利威尔在心里扯扯嘴角，那不仅是他第一次上战场，更是第一次这么近距离的接触死亡、接触杀戮……接触罪。  
他还清楚的记得被父亲的军队抢掠攻占的国家，在滚滚历史的浪潮里，湮没为一片燃烧着的废墟，父亲看着那场大火，就是在那个时候，对勉强能坐上马背的利威尔说了自他们上战场以来的第一句话“利威尔，你记住，无论是人的命还是一个国家，都是贱的，只有权力才足够强大。”  
年幼的他当时还不懂这句话的意思，他紧紧攥着马缰，看着父亲被头盔遮了一半的侧脸，那双向来冷淡的眼睛里，有什么陌生、却疯狂的东西正暗流涌动。  
后来他才知道，那就是欲望，一个依靠着杀戮换取力量的男人对权力顶点的欲望。

“是啊，这么一想已经过了很多年了。”费南葛罗没注意到利威尔的走神“纳德也已经不在了，当年他的名字可是让其他许多国家闻风丧胆的。不过，”他的视线移到利威尔袖口的族徽上“纳德的勇猛你倒是全部都继承了。”  
“大教主谬赞了，我还远远不及父亲。”  
“你已经很强大了，利威尔，即使纳德还活着，以你现在的力量也未必会输给他。”提起了过去，费南葛罗像是打开了话匣子，连微微紧皱的眉头都舒展开来“你那时候还很小，纳德却执意要带你一起上战场，他的脾气真是硬的可以，不过你也确实厉害，竟然一直挺过来了，还被成为了一个和纳德一样强大的将军。”费南葛罗边说着边又拍了拍利威尔的肩膀，有些感慨的叹了口气“这么算一算也快三十年了，希娜国能有今天版图，很大程度是你们父子的功劳。”  
“您过奖了，这些是应该的。”

费南葛罗挑挑他和头发同样花白的眉毛，对利威尔的谦逊不置可否。“不过，有一点到是不一样。”他看着利威尔，突然毫无预兆的话锋一转“我还记得每次纳德从战场回来，都会带回很多的俘虏，除了送到奴隶市场的，大部分的好像都放在自己宅子里，”收回放在利威尔肩膀的手，似是漫不经心的开口道“这些你还记得么？”  
“……”

果然。

利威尔眼神微闪，刚刚就像是聊天一样的谈话果然就是一个铺垫，最后终于还是转到了这件事情上——  
——奴隶。  
太过响亮的名声让他成为了多少人的注意对象，他在出价那一刻，就已经预见到他买下艾伦后会出现的场景。轰动的、牵扯了太多利益关系的消息，大教主安插在他身边的眼线怎么可能偷懒到这么放过自己。

“是，父亲喜好饲养奴隶。”利威尔微垂下眸子，回道。

“不错。饲养。我虽然不养这些东西，但倒是很喜欢「饲养」这个词。”费南葛罗抬起头，如同深潭一样望不到底的眼睛直直看向利威尔“既然都是饲养，这些奴隶大概也就和饲养畜生没什么区别，往好处想一想，他们比畜生强的地方，也不过就是给一碗泔水能帮主人家干点活计，不像是畜生只会趴在地上乱吠。” 他冲利威尔露出一个笑，问道“你说是么，利威尔？”

“……”利威尔抬起眼——那张满是褶皱的脸上，皱纹因为笑而皱的更紧，连眼睛都眯了起来，让利威尔无法看清这个笑容是否到达了那里。

不过想也知道。

利威尔摇了摇头“不，大教主，您错了。”  
“哦？”这个回答显然出乎了费南葛罗的意料“你说说看？”  
“您是说奴隶和畜生一样么？”利威尔直视对方，反问道。  
费南葛罗脸上的沟壑似乎更深了“不错，你父亲还在的话，一定也会这么说。”  
“不，不会。”利威尔声音很轻，他的目光似乎穿透了费南葛罗，看到了很远很远的地方，不是未来，是过去——那些似乎仍旧充斥耳中的求饶声和痛苦压抑的呻吟，皮鞭仍旧一下下落在身上绽开的血肉，烙铁的热度和滚在皮肤上的焦臭，还有最后在家里的后山，被粗暴丢弃、随意堆叠在一起的尸体。  
这些永无止境没有丝毫人性的折磨却能让许多人为此放声大笑。  
…………就像是，一种真正的乐趣一样。

“如果父亲在的话，他会说，奴隶根本及不上畜生。”

话尾带着回声回荡在神殿里，似乎让流转的时间都有片刻的凝滞。  
费南葛罗的笑僵了一下，但只是一瞬过后，他又重新笑着摇了摇头“不错，这确实是纳德的性格。这么多年了，我都忘了他有多喜欢看着奴隶在他脚下挣扎的样子了。”就好像只是在谈论着天气，费南葛罗缓步重新走向神台“如果没记错的话，他最喜欢的好像是跟奴隶说‘只要干好了这个工作，就放你们自由。’然后看着他们满怀希望去做那些肮脏、困难的事情。最后在快要完成的时候，却突然说他们做错了，让人把他们绑起来扔下山或者是鞭打他们直到流干最后一滴血。啊，没错”他转回身看着利威尔平静无波的眼睛“他最喜欢的就是由希望到绝望的样子了。”  
“……”  
“这一点你是不是也一样呢利威尔？”费南葛罗摸着雕像，声音极缓，没等对方回答，便接着说“你知道希干希纳的战争，最后为什么放过那对孩子么？”

利威尔心里蓦地一紧，这件事情他想了很久，却总觉得没有触及到费南葛罗的真正想法。不过征战了这么多年、背负着家族利益在宦海争了这么多年，若说他还不明白自己要做的仅是「服从」，那恐怕他早已经被踹下第一将军的位置、被身后虎视眈眈的其他家族啃噬的尸骨无存了。所以他从不「问」，只是「听」。而此时，费南葛罗竟主动开口提及，这是从未有过的。  
利威尔的眉头在听到话的一瞬微皱，却马上恢复如初，面上不动声色的看向费南葛罗。阳光透过神殿穹顶的玻璃洒在雕像上，投下一片巨大的阴影遮住了老人，但他却极其清楚的、看到那张颜色偏紫的嘴唇勾起的弧度……冰冷、没有温度。他知道，真相将在下一刻破茧而出，这样的认知让利威尔的心忍不住跳快了两拍。

“我要给予他们绝望。”费南葛罗苍哑的声音平缓，说出来话却透着彻骨的寒意“杀了他们又能怎样，从云端跌倒谷底的绝望才是真正能抹杀一个国家的东西，让他成为奴隶，精神、肉体尝尽所有的痛苦和摧残。让他为我们的力量臣服。你知道最让人折磨人的东西是什么么？利威尔，是尊严。”他的眼睛里染上疯狂的颜色，就好像利威尔第一次上战场时从父亲眼里看到的那些“我要抹掉他的尊严，让这个国家从大陆上彻底消失，我要让所有人知道——”他看着阿瑞斯的雕像，阳光洒在上面堵了一层金光仿若神意，多么伟大多么美丽啊，战争的神，嘴唇微动，他的声音里透着让人不寒而栗的狂热——  
“——违抗神谕的下场，其世世代代，都必将生不如死！”

身体倏然僵立。

利威尔确定，他清楚地听到了时间流转的声音，过去和未来的支线在这一刻狠狠碰撞在一起，他的、艾伦的、埃尔文的、韩吉的、还有许多许多人，就像是一个偌大的棋盘，他们都是上面受人摆布的棋子，活着，却从来生不由己。  
因为权力这种东西，太强大，也太可怕。  
一层一层叠加，足以让世界为之倾覆，更何况是渺小如他们的命运呢？

利威尔垂下眼，单膝跪下，他听见自己的声音甚至比大理石地板更加冰冷。  
“我知道怎么做了，大教主。”他轻声说。

 

看到利威尔出了神殿，佩特拉立刻迎了上去“少爷，怎么样？”  
利威尔向佩特拉使了个「等下再说」的眼色，从守卫手里接过乔伊的缰绳，翻身上马“走，先回去。晚上和特里斯的餐会是几点？”  
“7点，少爷。”

餐会被特里斯将军安排在了他的家里，在希娜国上层阶级的圈子里，只有至高无上的客人或是极为亲密的关系，才会被邀请到家里共用晚餐。  
利威尔的脸色很差，特里斯一直拼命寻找话题的样子真的想让自己问问他是不是一点都不饿，从其他贵族的八卦说到周边国家的政权更迭，喋喋不休吵得利威尔耳膜直疼，丝毫没有身为贵族用餐的礼节。而他那个女儿莱拉，和父亲完全相反，安静的一句话都没有，却总是偷偷抬眼看自己，扫过来的视线里，「期待」的情绪的让利威尔的脸色更沉了两分。  
从餐会开始利威尔一直没怎么说话，只是礼节性的听着，他沉默地切着盘子里的牛排，实在是连眼神都不想给对面的父女一个。更何况特里斯将军把这顿餐会安排在自己家里，意思自然是再明显不过——  
——这完完全全就跟逼婚一样。

烦了一天的心情此时更加糟糕。眼见着三瓶酒下肚，特里斯将军又一次起身离席、讨好的说要亲自再去酒窖挑一瓶好酒来让自己尝尝。利威尔总算明白特里斯是要彻底把他灌醉在这里，瞟了眼餐桌对面仅剩的莱拉——她偷偷看向自己的视线正和自己的目光撞了个正着——再也忍受不了，利威尔拿起餐布擦擦嘴，强压下不耐烦，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么失礼“莱拉小姐，国王陛下那里还有些事情，请你和特里斯将军说一下，我要先走了。”  
莱拉愣了一下，“现在吗？”话刚出口，她忽然意识到自己的话听起来就像挽留一样，赶紧不好意思的低下头，蠕蠕嘴唇，声音小的跟蚊子一样“……这么早就要走么？”  
“还有事？”  
莱拉的脸红了红，摇摇头“……那将军您，下一次……什么时间能再一起用晚餐呢？”  
利威尔说“我看不必了。”  
“可是……可是……”莱拉的脸红的更厉害了，她不自觉的咬紧下唇，低着头手指绞着桌布，虽然父亲告诉她无论如何都一定要嫁给利威尔，可是她不是瞎子，利威尔眼里的冷漠清清楚楚，从小接受的贵族小姐礼仪教育让她实在说不出更进一步的话了。  
其实，她是真的从心底爱慕着利威尔，嫁给这个男人——哪怕没有父亲的命令——一直是她梦寐以求的事情。  
是啊，王都的女人没有不梦想成为利威尔妻子的。他是那么强大，就好像战神阿瑞斯，桀骜、霸气、军功显赫，如同一个高高在上的太阳般耀眼，让所有女人趋之若鹜。

见莱拉半天不开口，利威尔不再理会，站起身示意佩特拉把披风递给自己“没有什么事的话我先告辞了。”  
怎么也找不到话题挽留，眼见利威尔真的要走，莱拉心中一急，突然想到今天听来的那件事情，也未加思索，情急之下急忙脱口而出“利、利威尔将军，听说您昨天买了个奴隶？”  
系扣子的手一顿，利威尔转过身，眉头紧紧蹙起“你也知道？”  
“嗯，”看到利威尔愿意回应自己，莱拉开心的用力点点头“街上都传开了，去王宫的时候汉娜公主也问起我这件事呢”说着，她的脸色又黯然起来“……我还听到她说国王陛下好像挺生气的。说是那个奴隶是什么敌军的首领，在战争的时候让咱们国吃了许多苦头，丢进奴隶市场本想给他些教训的，谁想到您竟然在他身上花了那么多的金币，真是太抬举他了。”  
说到这里，莱拉又似乎想起了什么，话尾略一迟疑，顿了顿，看向利威尔，心里开始挣扎。半响，终于还是强迫自己鼓起勇气，声音带着些小心翼翼的探究，问道：“……将军大人，那个，他们说那个奴隶长得很漂亮……说您是看上了那个奴隶……说…………您其实喜欢男孩子……，真、真的是这样吗……？”

利威尔的视线瞬间冷到到极点。

漂亮？喜欢？  
脑海里浮现出少年的脸孔——青涩、稚嫩、冷冰冰的一点笑容都没有。那个家伙长得倒是还可以——利威尔努力回忆着那张脸——就是表情实在糟糕到了极点。  
……除了那双生机勃勃那双眼睛。

想起了那抹恨不得用眼神把自己杀死的金色，利威尔“哼”了一声。还不赖——他在心里给男孩下了评价——但怎么可能值得上「喜欢」两个字。

利威尔觉得能得出这种结论的人简直是胡说八道，而莱拉问这句话时的语气和眼神更是让他心里的不爽达到极限。  
“莱拉小姐，我想你要明白几点”今天上午先是被大教主传召去威胁了一遍，晚上还要被这个莫名其妙的女人问起这件事，两件事儿叠在一起，终于让利威尔无论心情还是口气都再也无法强作客气“第一，买不买奴隶、买什么奴隶都是我的事情，跟你没有半点关系。第二，你最好记住了，无论我是喜欢男的还是喜欢女的，总之，不会是你，你最好不要在我身上浪费时间，也请把这句话转告给你父亲。第三，你说那个家伙是敌军的首领？”利威尔鼻子里发出一声嘲讽“要是他真的有这个能力，哼……”那他就不会变成这个样子了。  
“所以说，莱拉小姐，”利威尔向被吓得不敢再出声的莱拉行了最后一个绅士礼“我告辞了。”说出来的话却是与优雅的动作相反的决绝“除非公开场合，以后最好不要让我再见到你，记好了，这并不是请求。”

 

策马回到红木林已经很晚了。  
利威尔拍了拍乔伊的脖子，把马鞍从它身上卸下来。老戴着这些东西会抹消掉一匹马的野性，他不希望乔伊和马厩里养的那些拉车的马匹变成一个样子。哪怕这匹马的脾气实在不小，他依旧觉得乔伊的桀骜才是最得他心意的地方。  
……包括…………  
利威尔“啧”了一声，摇了摇头把莫名闯进脑海里的那双不屈的金色眸子赶走。

“佩特拉，照顾好乔伊，我去树林里走走。”  
“是，少爷。”

好在巨木足够遮荫，所以即便是盛夏，这片红木林依旧不显闷热，倒是夜风习习下还颇有一些凉爽的感觉。今夜月光极盛，透过枝桠的缝隙粼粼洒下来，连小径都未开辟的山林，也显得不那么黑了，反倒多了点冒险一样的刺激感。  
利威尔徒步往森林深处走去。大多时候，他其实并不喜欢那栋看起来奢靡豪华的大宅子，就好比即便许多人眼红他巴结他、他从来不觉得他如今所处的这个位置有多么吸引人一样。

——第一将军。

利威尔讽刺的扯扯嘴角，他从小就跟着父亲上过大大小小的无数战场，从懵懂无知到逐渐开始明白父亲对权力顶峰的狂热追求，也看到了数年前的那一天，一辈子都在追逐权力的父亲，最终却死在了这个字眼之下。就是从那一天开始，他明白了政治这种东西从来不是说你有多大力量就能走的更高，它需求的，仅仅只是利用还有价值罢了。  
包括王都里拼命想要嫁给他的女人们——利威尔想起莱拉爱慕的眼神，不由烦躁了起来——他清楚的明白，并不是他利威尔有多么好，只是他的名声和地位就像蜂蜜一样，确实是能够吸引一群狂蜂浪蝶最好的东西。她们从来不在乎他是不是利威尔。在她们眼里，只有第一将军、最受国王器重的大臣、一等爵位这些名字而已。  
所以，如果让他选择，他想要的从来都只是西伯利亚那片冰原白雪，还有每次回家时，母亲熬得并不浓稠却味道美好的汤汁。简简单单、平平淡淡……却是他再也、再也得不到的东西了。  
他只能这样活下去。无论是现在还是以后，从来都由不得他自己去选择什么。

利威尔在一棵棵参天巨木间漫无目的的走着，皎洁的月光把前面的路照的朦朦胧胧。红酒的后劲很大，更何况他确实喝了不少，开始逐渐觉得有些微醺。他缓步往前走着，也没有什么目的，就是想在睡觉之前不用再在书房里听例行公事的日程和报告，如果可以，他真的想摆脱一切的牵扯和纷扰，哪怕只有片刻也好。

 

所谓命运，大约就是由许多不期而遇组成的网。  
所以当利威尔走到上午的那个湖时，他并没有想到自己还会再一次在这里见到艾伦。

艾伦平躺在草地上，双手枕在脑后。透过层叠的枝叶，他看着缀在天空中的繁繁星晨，叹了口气。他已经在这里呆了好久了，从早上发现这个湖以后，到现在他已经在这儿躺了一天的时间了。而即便草丛里会有些讨人厌的蚊子，他却仍然不想回到那个屋里——不，准确的说，是那栋宅子里。  
随处可见的族徽、仆人的眼神，仿佛一座华丽无比牢笼般，时时刻刻提醒着他性奴的身份。

不过，算是不幸中的小幸运吗？艾伦翻了个身阖上眼，这座广袤的山林中竟然有像这片湖般静谧的地方，他躲在这里，躺在草长长的几乎要把躺着的他湮没的草地上，哪怕还在那个男人的领土中，却也不会那么轻易被那个男人找到。

混蛋！怎么又想到那个男人那里去了！只要一想起他，就会马上想起昨天马车上那场放荡，他甚至似乎还能感到喉咙里的戳痛和那股恶心的腥味，让他忍不住用指甲抠紧草皮，强压住不断涌上来的反胃感。

早晚有一天，他一定要亲手杀了那个家伙！

 

“艾伦·耶格尔，你怎么还在这里。”  
男声突兀的在空气中扬起，艾伦猛地睁开眼，飞快的坐起身子，条件反射地往后蹭了两步，却是忽略了男人话中的那个“还”字。

利威尔挑挑眉，少年瞪向他眼神里写满了警惕，手移到胸前紧攥住自己的领口，迎着他的视线，又把身子往后蹭了蹭。“呵。”利威尔扬起唇角，本来没打算想起来的昨天，因为少年的动作一下子又闯进了他的大脑——赤裸的身体、压抑的喘息、殷红的嘴唇、顺着嘴角滑下至喉结的唾液、还有混在一起已经分不清是什么体液的黏浊。利威尔看着艾伦，觉得这个小家伙真是有趣的可以，他这个样子哪像是在防备什么？根本就是在提醒着自己昨天发生的一切。  
说白了，跟引诱有什么区别。

上前两步，利威尔在艾伦旁边的草地上坐下。艾伦始终没有出声，视线却丝毫不放松的死死落在利威尔身上，盯着他每一个动作。利威尔掀掀眼皮，直接无视掉那道几乎要把他瞪出窟窿的视线，学着艾伦刚刚的样子把手枕在脑后。

“你也躺下。”  
一开口，一阵浓烈的酒味迎面而来，艾伦皱起眉，看着那个已经自顾自躺在草地上闭目养神的男人，直接就想起身离开。  
“你想逃去哪里？”男人的声音却紧追不舍“这是我的屋子、我的庄园、我的森林，包括你。”听着越来越远的脚步声，利威尔打了个哈欠“这里的一切都是我的所有，艾伦·耶格尔，你根本逃不开的。我命令你坐下来，趁我不想使什么手段强迫你的时候。”  
艾伦不屑地“呵”了一声，懒得搭理男人的自说自话，根本没有停下脚步的意思。现在看着这个家伙，跟他呼吸同样的空气，都让自己恶心不已。

 

“艾伦·耶格尔，你活下去的欲望就那么小么？”

迈出的脚步蓦地一滞。

利威尔睁开眼侧过头，看向少年定住的背影“我说过，永远不要再违背我的命令。如果你再往前一步，我现在就杀了你。”  
艾伦猛地转回身，愤怒的目光和男人看过来的视线撞在一起，满眼都是不可理喻。男人的声音里听不出过多的情绪，却更让艾伦觉得无法理解——他竟然能弄这种语气轻描淡写的说出要夺走人性命的这种话，就好像生命这种东西在男人眼里都跟草芥一样廉价！

艾伦发出一声冷笑，强压住心头腾腾窜上的怒火。也对，这些家伙能随意就去屠杀一个国家，怎么可能还有什么人性可言。

“你想说什么？”  
“先到我身边来。”  
“……”

艾伦沉默的看着男人的侧脸，空气中的酒气似乎随着男人的话变得越发黏腻，堵得他的呼吸都窒闷起来。此刻，男人闭着眼睛，连佩剑都没有看到，似乎是完完全全毫无防备的样子。艾伦心里颤了一下，若是现在……他是不是有机会……

 

“杀你还不需要用什么武器。”

懒洋洋的话语瞬间把艾伦的想法扼杀在了脑海里。艾伦看着男人——他连眼皮都没有掀一下，就像是半梦半醒即将睡过去一样——可是艾伦仍旧能清楚的感觉到，即便男人喝多了酒，他的话却是一点醉意都没有。  
……是真的，如果他再动一下，男人真的会毫不犹豫的杀了他。  
深深呼出一口气，攥紧拳头指甲深深嵌进肉里，让疼痛来抑制身体因为不甘和愤怒的颤抖，艾伦矮下身坐到草地上，看向湖面，努力不让男人的身影进入自己的视线内。

一时间，整个空间都静了下来。  
未睡的鸟儿偶尔啼了两声，成为这座静谧下来的森林中唯一的声音。月光似乎更盛，湖水的波纹不同于日光照耀下的晶莹闪耀，朦朦胧胧如同遮了一层薄雾一样，别有一番美感。可艾伦却实在没有心情欣赏眼前的景色，和男人相处的每一秒对于他来讲都是煎熬，他觉得自己就像是被蜘蛛网困住的昆虫，所有的一切全部不受自己的掌控。  
他无能为力。  
但即便再不情愿，他也知道，男人说的是对的。

——现在的他，命根本不是自己的。

 

“利威尔。”半响，男人终于开口，说出来的话却让艾伦莫名其妙。  
“……”

扭过头看着少年的侧影“我的名字。”  
艾伦蹙起眉，看向利威尔的视线明明白白写上了「神经病」三个字，这个男的是不是喝傻了？他不会真的以为他们的是能交换姓名再正常的喝酒闲谈那种关系？！艾伦觉得自己完全搞不懂了，面前的这个男人可以轻描淡写说出杀人这种话、而事实上他确实见到了在奴隶市场里男人只用了一个动作就差点把那个奴隶买卖商置于死地，他也确实感受过男人的手掐住他喉咙时的毫不留情，就好像真的如同捏死一只蚂蚁一样，不会有丝毫犹豫和怜悯。  
可是现在，男人却神色如常的向他介绍自己的名字，自然的就好像双方初次见面互道“你好”一样？！

“你总该记住现在饲养你的是谁。”利威尔侧过身，看着艾伦眼睛里一瞬间射出来的冰冷寒意，勾起唇角。

他是第一次从这个角度看艾伦的脸，月光洒照下，那张面孔越发让他觉得未脱稚气，甚至连眉眼都没有完全长开，带着15岁的孩子特有的青涩。从他第一眼见到他开始，艾伦的眉头似乎总是皱着的，金色的眸子从来毫不退让的怒视着他，就好像恨不得用眼神杀死他一万次一样。利威尔挑挑眉，遇见艾伦之前，他从未想过这样强烈的感情会出现在一个少年的眼中，而他竟然丝毫不觉得矛盾，反而认为就该是这样。

 

「“……利威尔……你是不是疯了……？”」

想起拍下艾伦时韩吉惊恐的脸，利威尔不由笑了起来。  
……如果不是酒精的作用，那自己大概真的是疯了，他竟然有些感谢艾伦是毫不掩饰的恨着他的。看着艾伦的眼睛，那双眼永远是这样充满神采，无论是恨意、愤怒、还是嘲讽，从来都没有半点掩饰。利威尔自嘲的笑了，已经多久没有遇到一个敢真的在他面前表露情绪的人了？  
身边的所有人都是怕着他，捧着他，要不然就是韩吉那样的不正经或是埃尔文那样子永远都要去「猜」的家伙。哪怕真的有人恨着他，在他面前，也总是笑脸相迎。

没有一个人会像艾伦·耶格尔这样对待他。

会哭、会笑、会爱、会恨，这才是一个鲜活的生命，这才叫做人。可是他的周围……利威尔默了默，他是真的觉得有些累了。

“艾伦·耶格尔…”利威尔低喃着这个名字，直起身子。  
眼见着男人凑过来，身上带着浓重的酒味，艾伦条件反射的就想往后躲，却晚了一步被男人伸过来的手钳住下巴。  
“你要做什么？！”  
人喝了酒大概就会比较放松。此刻利威尔懒得去和艾伦计较他的不听话和抗拒，一只手绕道艾伦身后禁锢住他的手腕“别动。”钳住下巴的手猛一使力，艾伦闷哼一声，被迫使着不得不抬眼看向利威尔。酒精让男人的眼神不再清澈“别动，”他低声重复，声音带着警告意味的沙哑“不然——”  
“不然你就杀了我么？”艾伦眼里满是嘲讽“你除了会用这点威胁我，还会做什么。”  
利威尔回望着艾伦眼里的恨意，微微勾起唇角“不过，这是最有效的方法，不是么？”

 

霸道的吻毫无征兆的带着酒精的味道长驱直入，毫无章法仿佛只有最原始的冲动，迅速的启开艾伦的齿贝，舌尖卷过对方的舌头，强迫他与自己纠缠在一起。利威尔干脆把身子往艾伦那边又凑了凑，原本禁锢住对方手腕的手干脆变为束缚住他挣扎着的双臂和腰肢，把艾伦的身体全部嵌入自己怀里。唇与唇的厮磨如同饥渴的野兽一般，气息带着成年男人强烈的荷尔蒙味道，怀里的少年越挣扎，征服欲越凶猛的涌上大脑，甚至连牙齿的磕碰都不能让他放开对方，悉数把对方的骂声吞进嘴里。

“唔！”嘴唇蓦地狠狠一疼。

利威尔闷哼一声，猛地皱起眉头用手捂向嘴巴，艾伦趁机一把推开对方，踉跄着跑到湖边拼命撩起湖水漱口，不住的干呕像是要把男人留在他嘴里的一切都给吐个干净。

“希娜狗！你疯了吧！”抑制不住的怒火腾腾从少年眼中升起，这比一只真的狗咬他还让他觉得恶心！

 

利威尔沉默的用手指擦掉唇上的血迹。  
少年跑走的脚步声越来越远，逐渐听不到了。

夜更深了。

半响，利威尔发出一个意味不明的“呵”声，重新躺到草地上。  
刚刚怎么没有发现，今天的月光亮的让他心烦……

利威尔抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，而后世界重归于一片寂静黑暗。

——“你知道最让人折磨人的东西是什么么？利威尔，是尊严。我要抹掉他的尊严，让这个国家从大陆上彻底消失。如果没办法做到——”  
“——就杀了他。”

 

费南葛罗的声音清晰的在耳边响起。如同神在宣判命运。  
利威尔嘲讽的勾起唇角——

——费南葛罗要的，是绝对的臣服……是让所有违抗过他的人生不如死。

 

月光洋洋洒洒，在躺在草地上的男人身上投下一片斑驳的光影，却依旧无法驱赶走男人身上再也无力掩饰的疲惫。  
这个世道，没有权力的人有什么资格去评判对错。

半响，利威尔动了动唇，被艾伦咬的那里似乎比刚刚疼的更加厉害，甚至比他受过的最严重的伤都更加让他难受“……明天把尤米尔找来。”对着夜幕，利威尔声音很轻，像是即将消散在茫茫星空里。  
许久，本以为寂静无人的森林里传出轻微的响动，一个声音在清冷的空气中跃起，好似已经在这里等待了很久很久“……是，少爷。”

 

06.

罗塞城的西边任何时候都是非常嘈杂的。  
不同于东边奴隶市场所呈现出来的巨大贫富分异，用韩吉·佐耶的话来讲，西边就是一个三教九流齐聚的地方。商铺、小摊鳞次栉比，不管是住在王都拥有无上地位的贵族大臣，还是金钱至上贩卖各种宝石金器的富商、又或是只能靠每天清晨从很远的农垦区运菜过来摆摊的贫苦小贩，这里就像一个独立的小社会一样，总能见到各种类型的人、找到你想要的任何东西——无论身份贵贱、无论是合法或是非法。

克里斯塔看着对面闹了一晚上的酒馆终于开始收拾起被喝爽了的客人丢了一地的酒瓶子，有些出神。今天清晨下了一场很大的雨，却并没有赶走已经持续很多天的酷暑，反倒让空气更加闷热了，先不说大人们穿的更加清凉，街边的玩耍的孩子甚至都光着屁股跑来跑去。  
她叹了口气——这可不是什么好兆头。今年的天气较之往常更加奇怪了，而似乎与这种折磨人的天气相应，从年初开始压在她心底的那种不安感在近两日更是愈发压得她喘不过气来，甚至在今天一大早让她焦虑到连着打翻了两次煮牛奶的锅子——克里斯塔咬了咬下唇，她一向很相信自己的直觉，这样子的心情是从未有过的，一定是有什么大事要发生了。

把视线移向手里写着「offen*」的牌子，克里斯塔犹豫着迟迟没有把它挂上去 “尤弥尔，不然……”  
“啊？”尤弥尔揉着睡乱了的头发明显没睡醒的从里屋走出来，斜睨了眼克里斯塔站在大门口的背影，顺手拉开餐桌旁的椅子撕了一块面包“克里斯塔，不过来吃早饭？”  
克里斯塔转过身，看着尤弥尔边打了个打哈欠边把面包丢进嘴里，眼睛里透出些许无奈……还是一贯无所谓的样子啊。跟尤弥尔相识到今年已经是第八个年头了，她依旧记得清楚在她被母亲丢弃到贫民窟的暗巷后，这个在垃圾桶旁和狗抢食物的孩子，拿着好不容易抢过来的剩饭团看了她半天，最终走过来把脏兮兮的饭团塞到她手里，顺手揉了揉她的头发，语气极其无所谓的说“喂，要不要吃？”头顶的手动作并不温柔，却莫名让她一直记到了现在。  
克里斯塔垂下眼看着手里的牌子——对面的酒馆门把手上的木牌已经换成了「schließen*」的字样，这条街就是这个样子，人们都随心所欲的过着自己的日子，没有什么「应该」或是「必须」——叹了口气，克里斯塔终于还是选择把手上的牌子重新放回桌上，然后拉开椅子在尤弥尔对面坐下，顺手把总算煮好的牛奶倒进对方的杯子里“……尤弥尔，不然我们今天别开店了。”  
“嗯？”尤弥尔正逗弄着刚刚飞落到餐桌上的鸟——这只叫丽萨的白鸽子还是前年和克里斯塔在山上捡回来的，当时并没有想到这只鸽子伤好后反倒赖在她们家里不走，最后实在耐不住克里斯塔的软磨硬泡就当个宠物养起来了——尤弥尔捏了捏丽萨明显又胖了一圈的身形，边心里暗想着要是这家伙再胖下去就干脆炖来吃了，边掀掀眼皮看向克里斯塔脸上明显不安的表情，挑了挑眉“为什么不开店？”  
“我今天心里总是不踏实……”克里斯塔接过对方递过来的面包，嗫嚅着“也说不上来是什么感觉，就是觉得好像要发生些什么。”  
“哈？”这样的回答显然让尤弥尔哭笑不得，说不上来是什么感觉？这算什么？“克里斯塔，你是不是又去街口听那帮老太太瞎说什么了？”  
“什么啊！你认真点！我是真的感觉很不对劲，尤弥尔，咱们最近先别开店了好不好？家里还有些粮食，钱也存了不少，还能过下去的。”况且，明明就是因为不知道原因，才更让她觉得担心。  
尤弥尔撇了撇嘴，不置可否。说到底克里斯塔的心思重她是再清楚不过了，就好比上次店里被几个人找茬，虽然最后自己把这些瞎了眼的小流氓给揍跑了，克里斯塔仍旧不安心了小半个月的时间，甚至连觉都睡不着，就是担心她下手太狠让那些人伤的太重，愣是确定那些家伙没有大碍才重新开店做生意。她就是这个样子，无论对谁都太温柔太善良太爱多想——尤弥尔叹了口气——这样的克里斯塔让她怎么能放得下心来，还没回过神，就已经跟在她边守护了这么多年。  
“尤弥尔……拜托啦。”  
“好好，”忍不住的叹气，说白了，她就是无法拒绝克里斯塔的请求，尤弥尔搂过克里斯塔的脖子，安抚性的揉揉对方的头发“那今天就不开了，你别这么愁眉苦脸的，去给我拿瓶果酱过来，先把早饭吃掉。”  
肯定的回答让克里斯塔皱了一早上的眉头总算舒展开来，连语气都轻松了些“嗯，等我一下，”站起身往料理台走“想要什么口味的？”  
“随便。”

看着克里斯塔明显放松下来的背影，尤弥尔扯了扯嘴角，要说现在有什么能牵动她的，也只有克里斯塔了。他们经历了被人遗弃的命运，而她甚至连自己的父母是谁都不知道，但好在老天让她们遇见了彼此，这也是她悲惨的人生里唯一能让她感激上苍的地方。  
并不是像克里斯塔说的那样，那个脏乎乎的饭团让那个快饿晕的小女孩重新活了下来——在尤弥尔心里，恰恰与此相反，记忆里那个蜷缩在角落中，脸色苍白却眼神澄澈的孩子，就好像是不见五指的黑暗中只属于她的一道光，在那个狭小肮脏破败的暗巷里，彻彻底底拯救了她。

回忆似乎扯得有些远，尤弥尔摇摇头，收回落在女孩身上的视线，嘴角的弧度也随之缓缓收起。支开克里斯塔，她终于得空看向手心里的东西——那是一张纸条，从屋里出来就看到刚刚落在餐桌上的丽萨腿上绑着这个东西，趁克里斯塔不注意，她赶紧解下来攥进手里——她把纸条舒展开，绢布纸被手心里的汗浸的有些濡湿。

尤弥尔的眼神一瞬黯了下来。

“尤弥尔，蓝莓的可以吗？上次做的还剩下一些。”  
“可以，你做的都很好吃。”迎着克里斯塔绽开的笑容，尤弥尔赶紧抬起头回了她一个微笑。

藏在桌子下的左手，纸条被她重新团成一团，攥的很紧。那上面一个字也没有，只有一个很浅的棕红色图徽。  
那是她已经看过了许多次的图案——

——一匹蛰伏着、蓄势待发的狼。

 

将军别邸。

房门被轻敲了三下。  
“进来。”利威尔看着巨大的落地窗外、乌云倾覆下的层叠森林，轻声应道。  
“少爷，她来了。”  
利威尔转过身，视线落在从打开的房门外走进来的人身上“好久不见了。”他冲佩特拉点点头示意她退下，看着房门被重新掩闭，利威尔在椅子上坐下来，冲站在门边的人扬了扬下巴“坐。”

窗外传来轰隆的雷声，似乎又有一场大雨即将来临了，尤弥尔垂下眼皮，沉默着走到书桌前，名贵的橡木椅上铺着厚厚的软垫，却丝毫让她没有舒服的感觉“这次是什么事？”她沉声问，只想要速战速决。  
“克里斯塔最近好吗？”  
意料之外的名字让尤弥尔的眼神倏地冷了下来，她抬起头，直视坐在对面的男人那双暗色的眸子，男人低沉的声音里听不出过多的波澜，似乎就是在闲聊一样，却让尤弥尔的身体又僵硬了几分“她很好，”尤弥尔答道，生硬的声音中丝毫不再有克里斯塔喜欢的那种随性和懒散“只要将军大人遵守约定的话。”  
“当然”利威尔的食指轻轻敲击着桌面，发出让人心烦的「嗒嗒」声，他的目光与尤弥尔的交汇在一起，眼睛中闪过耐人寻味的深意“我早就说过了，这是交易。”

若时间依旧行走在三年之前，尤弥尔丝毫不会想到她的人生几乎会被某件事情扯得粉碎，从而以一种近乎扭曲的姿态继续下去。她也会想，如果她和克里斯塔现在仍旧生活在那条暗巷，彼此相互依偎着相依为命，是不是她还能继续拥有那种虽然贫穷落魄到任何人都可以轻蔑的嫌弃她们、却和生命中唯一重要的「家人」一起，不用担心失去，不必惧怕未来。  
可是命运没有如果，就好比如果时间重来一次，她依旧会选择同意成为第一将军家族被掩藏在黑暗中的「战士」。  
她看着利威尔，过去和现在似乎在这一刻重叠在一起，除了眼神越发的冰冷幽暗，岁月几乎没有在这个男人身上留下半点痕迹，就和男人第一次站到她面前时一样。

“听说你一直吵着要见我？”利威尔看着前不久因抢劫罪入狱被镣铐锁在地上的女人，已经脏破不堪的衣服全部是被鞭子撕裂的痕迹，上面殷着暗色的红。  
尤弥尔缓缓抬起头，铁链随着她的动作哗哗作响——幽暗的地牢透不到一丝太阳，只有劣质蜡烛散发着一股股臭味摇着微弱的光——尤弥尔扯动已经被打肿了的眼皮，勉强看到了铁栅外男人的轮廓。她艰难的嚅了嚅干裂到出血的嘴唇，声音涩哑“……………放过我……”抢劫在希娜是重罪，更妄论在这个阶级分层森严的国家中，一个最下等的渣滓胆敢去抢劫拥有爵位的贵族。  
利威尔挑挑眉，当这个蓬头垢面的女人拦住他的马车给了他的车夫一刀、恶狠狠的叫他把值钱的东西拿出来时，他能想到的只有「可笑」和「真脏」这两个词。即便这个突然蹿出来的疯女人不认识他家族的族徽，但华贵的装饰和车门上镏着金子明晃晃的希娜头，在这个国家里就是绝对权力的象征——不可能有人不清楚……除非她是故意瞄上了他、又或者是他们这种人。  
而现在，他实在不会相信，敢直接向贵族动手的人，会匍匐在他的脚边、卑微的跪地求饶。  
“理由呢？”利威尔看着她，沉声问。  
女人动了动嘴唇，却没有再出声。利威尔的视线停留在她的身上，昏暗的烛光下，女人的身体隐在阴影中，他却清楚的看到了，女人垂在身边的手紧紧地攥成了拳头。

“你看起来并不是一个怕死的人。”  
“……”  
“你还有牵挂？”  
“……”  
“那个人叫什么名字？”  
“……”

利威尔冷眼看着始终垂着头的女人，她没有再吐出一个字，只能从不断嚅动的嘴唇辨识出她一直在喃喃无声重复着一句话“……放过我。”利威尔鼻子里发出一声不屑，没有丝毫犹豫的转身抬脚——不听话的家伙他并不需要。

“……克里斯塔…………她叫克里斯塔………………”

声音极轻，像是要和滴落的灯油一起消融在腐臭的空气里。

但军靴落地的声音却在不远处停下。利威尔转回身，重新看向铁栏另一侧的人，她也正抬起眼望着自己，眼中的神色似悲伤似欢愉。  
利威尔有片刻的怔忡。  
……到底是想到了什么，才能让一个人露出这种表情……？

“你是为了她？”  
尤弥尔默了默，缓缓闭上眼。曾经被抛弃的命运让她以为这个世界上任何人都比不过自己、任何事都重要不过让自己活下去，却没有想到在一个并不灿烂的清晨，一个金头发、有着最美好笑容的女孩闯入了她肮脏的生命里。  
她温柔、善良、天真、美丽，似乎神把一切的美好都放在了她的身上。  
……除了被埋在黑暗里无法对别人说起的身世。

尤弥尔想起了她离开她们一起搭的被当做「家」的棚窝时，克里斯塔笑着对她说“早点回来哦。”这个暗巷将要被拆掉，她们已经很久没有找到吃的了，她离开之前并没有告诉克里斯塔她是要拼着命去打劫贵族来让她、让她们……活下去。  
……如果没有了自己，克里斯塔会变成怎样……她根本无法想象。

 

“……她很重要。”

利威尔的眸子一瞬间变得幽深。

——「重要」？  
从小父亲就和他讲“权力是重要的”、“地位是重要的”、“胜利是重要的”、“金钱是重要的”，可在他三十年的认知里，却从来没有听到过……「人」，也能称得上重要？甚至会愿意为了「人」去舍弃自尊哀求、去拼命活下来。

利威尔蹙起眉头，看着倚着墙壁瘫坐在地上、如同蛆虫一样恶心卑微的女人，眼神又冷了几分“好，”不得不承认，他是真的有了些兴趣……他想要好好看看这所谓的重要到底能让她做到什么程度“我不杀你，也不会把你当奴隶卖掉，还会给你安排新的住所”女人猛地抬起头一瞬间恢复了光彩的眸子让利威尔唇角勾起了一个讽刺的弧度“……不过，我要和你做一个交易。”

 

尤弥尔有一阵恍惚。  
同样的词、同样的语调，似乎一切都未曾改变，她苦苦挣扎的这三年在男人眼里不过是流逝了时间，却让他收获了更多他想要的。  
……不，也许，这个野兽般的男人根本就没有想要的东西。  
尤弥尔顿了顿，语调平板“这次找我来是有什么任务。”那以后，她成为了第一将军家族的「战士」，不为人知、甚至连身份也被剥夺。利威尔没有告诉她像她这种人还有多少，也没有说为什么要背着国王和大教主暗地里建立这样一支只属于第一将军家族、只听现任将军命令行事的「军队」。他只是在放她出地牢的第一天，让佩特拉带她去新的住所，用“朋友”的名义去见了克里斯塔并给了她们一笔钱。她冷眼看着克里斯塔的感谢，心里再清楚不过——这是威胁。利威尔知道只有掌握住克里斯塔，才能让自己为他卖命。  
“不是什么大事。”利威尔喝了口茶，说道。他抬起眼从茶杯上方看向尤弥尔“听说你是希娜最厉害的纹身师？”  
什么？尤弥尔眉头微皱，语气却维持着平缓的音调“嗯。”  
“这个给你，我要你在一个人身上纹这个图案。”  
“……”利威尔推过来的是一张反扣在桌面上的纸，尤弥尔抬头瞟了利威尔一眼——男人的身后，落地窗外面的天空已经被闪电撕裂，可男人的脸上却仍旧没有半点波澜——她伸手接过——

视线落在图案上的一瞬间，尤弥尔倏地瞪大了眼，如同看到真么难以置信的东西般，再也无法掩饰脸上突变的神色“这不是……？！”  
意料之中的反应。利威尔微微颔首“不错。”  
尤弥尔看看手中的东西，再抬头看看利威尔，眼中的震惊被对方看了个清楚“你只要照我说的去做就行。”她听见利威尔这样对她说道，声音和着窗外乍起的轰雷，寒彻入骨“另外，这件事情不管你用什么方法，我要在明天之前让全王都的人都知道，尤其是——”男人眼神微闪“——大教主。”

 

韩吉·佐耶的马车是在利威尔别邸的大门口和一个看起来很「平民」的家伙擦身而过的。韩吉有些疑惑的看向这个连礼都没有向她行就冒着大雨匆匆疾步离开的家伙的背影，戳了戳坐在她旁边专程来接她的佩特拉“这是谁啊？”  
佩特拉只是笑笑，并没有回应韩吉一脸八卦的样子。她推开马车的门先一步下车，然后撑开伞“韩吉大人，马凳有些滑，您小心一些。”  
韩吉撇了撇嘴，心里腹诽着果然利威尔的手下跟他都是一个样子。

雨比上午下的更大了，别邸本就是建在山上，雨水顺着花坛旁石板地的缝隙汩汩流下，看起来好像一条蜿蜒的小河，空气中泥土的青涩味道混杂着百花淡淡的香氛，挥散在被大雨割成千片的天幕里。没等通禀，韩吉已经超级自来熟的蹬蹬蹬几步跑进屋内上了楼，一脚踹开书房的门“喂，利威尔，刚刚我看你这里出去了一个奇怪的家伙。”  
利威尔正拿着绒布擦拭他的佩剑，他淡淡瞥了韩吉一眼，视线落在了对方身后被大力踹开正摇摇晃晃的门上“还有谁能比你更奇怪。”  
“切，”韩吉白了他一眼，反手关上门，一屁股坐在利威尔对面的椅子里“我是好心提醒你，别被人随随便便闯进来还不知道，要是丢了什么军事机密，看国王陛下会怎么收拾你。”  
利威尔“哼”了一声“要是我被陛下责罚，你不是应该乐着看好戏么。”  
韩吉一脸坦然，丝毫没有被戳穿的尴尬，她抓过利威尔的杯子猛灌了一口，在对方嫌弃的眼神下，摇头晃脑道“是啊是啊，不只是我，全王都的人都等着看你的好戏呢。”  
……不过，说实话——韩吉看了利威尔一眼，用嬉笑掩住了心里的担忧——这个家伙前两天已经在奴隶市场演了一场旷世绝剧了。当天下午这个消息就传遍了全城，甚至连平时不相熟的贵族都偷摸找和利威尔关系比较好的自己来打听消息。

利威尔把剑收回鞘里，懒得再和韩吉耍嘴逗贫“我要你找的东西呢？”  
“啊，对了！”韩吉这才算想起了自己来这儿的正事，抓起刚刚被她随手丢到地上的布包扔到利威尔跟前“喏，都在这里。急急忙忙的叫佩特拉来找我，还以为出什么事了呢。”  
今天她刚起床就听仆人说利威尔的管家佩特拉已经在客室等了自己很久，而当她抱着「一定是利威尔买小王子奴隶的消息被国王老头子知道了要来降他爵位」的看好戏心情、颠颠儿把佩特拉叫进书房里的时候，却没有想到对方只是向她恭恭敬敬行了个礼，然后请她帮忙找希干希纳所有王室成员的资料。  
“你要这些是干什么啊？你出征之前我把这些给你，你不是还很不屑的样子么。”见利威尔正看的出神，韩吉有些无聊的托着腮，挖苦道。  
“你可以走了。”  
“切！”用鄙视的眼神表示对对方过河拆桥的强烈不满，韩吉才没打算听从他的逐客令“不过说起来”她的视线落在利威尔正翻到的一张纸上，随口说道“我刚刚又顺手翻了翻，你知不知道，你放走的那个长公主可是强的厉害。”  
“……”  
眼见着利威尔总算抬起头看向自己，韩吉一下来了精神“就是三笠啊，她是你买回来那小子的姐姐，好像是收养的，原本是个东边大陆的人，也不知道为什么就跑到了希干希纳，还被王室收养了。不过三笠特别疼她弟弟，听说只要那小子受半点欺负，三笠就要把欺负他的人丢去喂老虎。啧啧，这听起来可比你还狠。”韩吉瞥了利威尔一眼，见他没有开口的表示，便接着说道“你买回来那小子也和这个三笠感情很好，根本没把她当成养女什么的，还有消息说这小子对三笠的信赖甚至超过了耶格尔王。”  
“是么？”  
韩吉点点头，把杯子里剩下的茶一饮而尽，没注意到男人语气微微上扬的变化“不过说回来，你到底是为什么突然又想看这些资料了？”  
利威尔垂下眼，掩住眸子里的意味，难得拿起茶壶给韩吉又添了一杯。“没什么，”他看着对方因为他的动作露出的见鬼了一样的表情，声音轻的不知道到底在说给谁听——

——“我就是，想看看他重要的东西而已。”

 

艾伦觉得自己做了很长很长的梦，他依稀记得那应该是一个一片混沌的地方，就好像是他小时候因为顽皮失足溺入海里一样，被苦涩的海水没过头顶灌入肺腔，窒息感像是要将他挤压碾碎，从四面八方涌进他的大脑百骸，让他只能挣扎着张开嘴在心底哑哑呼喊，却让更多的腥咸灌进嘴里，根本没办法发出声音去求救，没办法伸出手去抓住些什么。  
最终只能沉入无尽的海底。

“唔……”艾伦皱了皱眉。  
逐渐强烈的不适感让他挣扎了下，终于艰难的缓缓掀开眼皮。

眼前很黑，他皱着眉头眨眨眼、努力让视线聚焦，几次之后终于明白过来自己是在房间里。叹了口气，不安感稍稍平静下来。噼里啪啦的声音有节奏的砸在窗户上、伴随着几道断断续续的轰隆巨响，想必是下雨了。

稍微动了下身子，嘶……”眉头蓦地蹙得更紧，艾伦抬手按了按太阳穴——头沉得像是被打了一拳似的，只是动了一小下就让他一阵晕眩。他皱起眉，试图回忆起“睡着”之前发生的事情——画面很乱，大多是一些零散没实质内容的，他只是隐约记得最后的记忆应该是停留在他拿回放在房门口的食物上面。

艾伦“啧”了一声，再往后的事情怎么也想不起来了，包括他明明应该是在吃饭、怎么现在却是头疼得要死还躺在了床上。  
……不过——艾伦挣扎着坐起身子——那应该是早上，虽然云有些重，却依然从乌云的缝隙里透出几缕阳光——他看向并未被窗帘遮住的窗户——现在外面是一片漆黑，这么看来他应该至少睡了一整天了。

艾伦叹了口气，决定还是等下再去想这些到底是怎么回事，他掀开被子打算先去拿件衣服穿上，刚挪动身体，一阵剧痛就让他蓦地闷哼一声。

…………似乎有些不对劲。

一阵阵痛感从皮肤上袭来，向是被刀割过一样的刺痛。  
艾伦皱着眉低下头，看向疼痛的来源。黑暗的房间里他没办法看得太过真切，却当视线落到左腹部的时候，他一瞬间倏地睁大了眼。

惊恐彻底席卷了他。  
昨天还没有的那个图案静静躺在他左腹部，与他皮肉相连。那是他这两天无时无刻不在见到的形状，餐刀上、床单上、窗帘上、墙壁上……还有，他至死也不可能忘记的、把他带到这里、带向这种没有尽头的痛苦和折磨中的——那辆华贵的马车上。

——一匹狼静静躺在那里。

黑暗中仍旧锐利的眼神……和那个人一模一样。

 

做了半天思想建设，韩吉还是没抵得过好奇心。她最终还是决定放弃，凑到利威尔跟前，贼兮兮的开口“喂，利威尔，刚刚从你家出去那个人到底是谁啊？哦——————”装模作样夸张的冲利威尔挤挤眼“难不成是我们伟大的将军大人思春了，找了什么不~得~了~的~人吧？”  
利威尔推开她凑过来的大脑袋“你有病啊？”  
“喂！告诉我会死啊！”  
“想知道？”  
“当然！”  
利威尔淡淡瞥了眼对方一下子闪烁起“八卦之光”的眼睛，“啧”了一声站起身走到窗前。窗外的雨打在玻璃上，淌下的水痕像是把世界割碎了一样。远方的红木林湮没在一片黑暗里，无边无垠望不到边际。  
他看着这一切，沉默下来……这全部都是属于第一将军的东西。  
……却没有一样让他觉得是属于他的。

“也没什么重要的，”利威尔的声音混杂着打在玻璃上的雨声，听起来有些清冷“就是一个纹身师，我找她来是要把我的族徽纹在一个奴隶身上。”  
“噗————”完全没有想到会是这种答案，而且还是用如此轻描淡写的语气讲出来！韩吉使劲拍着胸口平复被茶水惊呛出来的咳嗽，抬起头一脸难以置信的看着利威尔的背影“咳咳咳……你……咳咳…………你疯了！”  
“……”  
“你要在谁身上纹啊？！你家老头子死了之后奴隶不都被你打发的差不多了么！？”  
“是全打发了。”  
“那你……”韩吉猛地想起了什么，突然咒了一句“靠！不会是那个艾伦·耶格尔吧？！”  
“……”  
对方的沉默毫无疑问就是肯定的意思，韩吉眼珠子都快瞪出来了，刚才得知利威尔要赐给奴隶纹身的震惊完全不必上这个“利威尔！你疯了！你真是疯了！！”她吓得连连摇头“你难道不知道给奴隶族徽是最高的恩赐么？！你纹在谁身上不好，偏偏纹在那个家伙身上！他可是敌国的战俘！你还要不要命了！？你想想你的……”

「轰」一声惊雷，湮没了韩吉剩下的怒吼。

利威尔始终一语不发，他静静看着窗外，那片森林在磅礴的雨里显得更加幽深浩瀚，他突然又想起了在昨天，也是在这样黯的夜里，那个少年使劲擦着自己的嘴唇，金色的眸子恶狠狠的瞪着他……好像在看一只恶心的臭虫一般。

那一刻。  
这一刻。  
时空仿佛一瞬安静了下来。静的……如同在昭示着即将席卷这片大地的狂风骤雨。

唇角扬起一个弧度，利威尔最后看了眼森林的方向，然后闭上了眼，遮住了眼中化不去的嘲讽“……最高的恩赐？”他轻声说“谁知道呢。”

注：  
offen：为德语中的open  
schließen：为德语中的close

 

07.

靠近希娜国边境的北部山林已经连着下了好几天雨了。大雨总算冲散了空气中弥漫的尸臭味。没有来得及处理的尸体被啃到没剩下半点儿皮肉只留下森森瘆人的白骨，终于让盘旋了几天的秃鹫心满意足的振翅散去。

阿明叹了口气，把手里插着兔子的铁剑转了一个方向，让火烤的更均匀些——这是昨天晚上他们好不容易捉到的，接连几个月的搜查终于把他们逼到了北部，再加上连续的暴雨，本来就是被王政放弃的贫瘠之地让他们根本无法去补充粮食。

“我回来了。”随着终于传入洞穴的声音，三笠弯腰从洞口钻进来，摘下斗篷的兜帽用袖子擦了把脸上的雨，然后重新把堆在洞口的草垛放好。  
“正好快要熟了，”见着三笠总算安全回来了，阿明收起眼中的担忧，招呼道“外面情况怎么样？”  
“还是那个样子，即使下雨也没有停止搜查。”三笠坐到地上倒掉靴子里水“我刚潜进玛利亚城就差点被巡逻的宪兵撞个正着，追捕的告示还是贴的满街都是，看来……”她“啧”了一声皱起眉“他们不把我抓住是不会停止了。”  
阿明眼中划过一抹焦虑“怎么会这样……”从国破到现在搜查已经持续了将近半年，不只是希娜国境内，夹在希娜和希干希纳中间的小国也迫于威胁，不得不同意希娜的宪兵进到自己的国境来搜查在战争中逃掉的希干希纳王族战俘。阿明想起洞穴外的尸体，眉头皱了起来——虽然三笠已经杀掉了一波接一波的宪兵，但非不像他们预计的那样搜查人数随着时间愈久而减少，反倒更是不断增加的宪兵数量让他们越来越心力交瘁“这么说还是没办法往王都移动？”  
“没办法也得去！”三笠的声音猛然间拔高了一个声调，握紧拳头狠狠捶在地上“再这么下去谁知道那帮猪猡会对艾伦做些什么！”  
“三笠！冷静点儿！”  
搭上肩膀的手让三笠猛地一怔，回过神来对上阿明的眼睛“……抱歉。”她垂下眼，躲开阿明眼中传递过来的复杂情绪，深深吐了口气“放心，我知道怎么做。”她低声说。  
阿明叹了一声，重新坐回地上。看了眼三笠仍旧没有放开的攥紧剑鞘的拳头，不知道还能说什么才好。他知道三笠已经忍耐到极致了，从艾伦被敌国将军带走那天开始，她就从来没有平静过一天，更妄论就在几天前，他们刚刚打探到艾伦竟然被做为奴隶买走的消息，更是让三笠几近暴走，若不是自己用艾伦的性命握在敌人手里容不得半点差池来阻止她，恐怕现在她已经不管不顾强闯进王都了。  
摇了摇头，他压下心中的烦乱“三笠，咱们必须要忍耐，现在希干希纳剩下的只有我们了。”  
“……我知道，阿明……”她顿了顿，声音愈发轻了起来“……艾伦还在等着我去救他。”  
“……嗯…………”

三笠往火堆里添了几根木枝，不自主的裹紧绕在脖子上的围巾——这是她刚被国王带回城堡的时候艾伦送给她的礼物，她永远不会忘记那是一个她已经许久没有见过的晴天，天空灿烂的就像面前少年的笑容一样“嘿，这个送你，别害怕了，以后我会保护你的。”少年操着稚嫩的嗓音小大人似的拍着单薄的胸膛，笑着对她说道。晴空下，栀子花随风缓缓飘散，年少的三笠看得有些出神，那双金色的溢满笑意的眼睛耀眼的好像高坠的太阳，里面没有丝毫面对一个突然说要和他一起住的陌生人的排斥和惶恐……而满满都是善意和包容——那是她想要永远、永远守护下去的东西。

“艾伦……”三笠攥紧围巾，轻声低喃，像是这样就能离他更近一样。他有没有好好吃饭？有没有人欺负他？没有了自己的保护，艾伦会不会吃了很多苦……？  
“放松些。”阿明拍了拍她肩膀。他努力使自己看上去更镇定些，但其实他心里也早已心急如焚了，可如果现在连他都表现出不安，他们就真的会乱了阵脚不再有半点可能了。  
……即便他很清楚，时间拖得越久，把艾伦平安带回来的希望就越渺茫。

接过阿明递来的兔子，三笠强迫自己咬了一口——为了艾伦，哪怕一点食欲都没有，她也会拼命把食物塞进肚子，让自己以最好的状态活下去——她抬头看了眼阿明，咬了咬牙，还是说出了回来的路上一直想着要说的话“阿明，不然……你还是和我分头走吧。”

——这是三笠这半年来第九次说这种话了，阿明垂下眼“我不走，我要和你去救艾伦。”  
“阿明，你要知道艾伦他不会希望你去的，他想要你……”  
“想要我活下来么。”阿明抬起头看着她，目光有些无奈有些悲伤“三笠，从来都是你和艾伦保护我，在你们眼里，我是不是一个累赘？”  
“当然不是！”  
“可是三笠，如果不是因为艾伦要你救我，在希干希纳你完全可以带着艾伦一起逃跑。”  
“那是……”

张了几次嘴，喉咙中的一阵阵干涩却让三笠发现她根本没办法去反驳什么，她看着阿明的眼睛，那里面静静淌着的是这半年来没有被抹消半分的自责和歉意。  
看着三笠的一时语塞，阿明扯了扯嘴角，低下头。他知道三笠从来没有怪过他，但他却始终无法停止责怪自己。  
……因为那是一个根本无法辩驳、无法改变的事实。而他们彼此都心知肚明。

 

——绝对不能让艾伦去面对战场，他一定会成为下一任的王。  
因为这个坚持，三笠最终说服了国王和王后，从老耶格尔王颤抖的手中接过铠甲头盔，跟着守城公一起横在了希娜军队的铁蹄和王城之间。  
即便曾经漂泊、又或是因为有着东方奇怪面孔而被欺凌的生活早已让她足够坚强、不会再为了任何事情而动摇，但她十五年的生命里，却也从来没有想到过，自己有一天会站在战鼓隆冬的战场上，眼前是千军万骑扬起的滚滚黄沙，战马奔腾，耳边充斥着将士们竭力的嘶吼，响彻云霄、直垂苍穹，几乎连大地都为止颤抖。  
“公主殿下，您不能再往前了！”守城公死死扯住三笠马匹的缰绳，一手挥起长刀砍断迎上来的敌军的脖颈“您要是出了什么问题，让臣下怎么向陛下交代！”  
“公爵大人，您放开我！”被掩在头盔下的声音听起来异常沉闷，却难掩其中的焦急“那个人是主帅！”三笠的刀尖直指百米开外的男人——他骑在黑色高骏战马之上，一身铜色铠甲遮住了他的身体和下半张脸，他被众人团团围在中间，却无法阻挡住从他身上凛凛辐射的杀气和霸道。狼一样锐利的眼神冷冷扫过目之所及的每一个地方，却不会在任何一张面孔上停留片刻……三笠眯起眼睛，她太明白这种感觉，就好像是遇到了同类一般，让她清楚的感觉到男人心里的所有想法——即将死去的人，根本不值得他去记住。  
男人丝毫不对不断涌上来的人潮迟疑半分，他沉着的扬起宝剑、毫不留情的砍在不断冲上来的人身上，狠戾到刀刀见血、刀刀毙命——即便三笠第一次踏上战场，那个男人身上任何人都无法忽视的狂放霸气也让她一眼就明白，这个人就是这场战争的主导“只要杀了他，战争就结束了！”三笠夹紧马腹想要驱马上前，只要杀了这个男人，她就可以回到艾伦身边了，她绝不允许任何人破坏她的家，不管对方是一匹野狼还是一只恶鬼。  
“公主殿下！您不能过去！您的身份如果暴露了，会成为敌人攻击的第一目标的！”守城公攥住缰绳的手几乎青筋暴起，说什么也不肯放开“如果这样，给您士兵身份的盔甲就完全没有意义了！”哪怕他再清楚公主的战斗力的强大，也绝对不能让她冒一点风险。  
“阿诺德公爵，守护国家是我的责任！”  
“您冷静一些！”  
几乎要捏碎左肩的力道让三笠蓦地一怔，她回过身——老将军对上她的视线，苍老的面孔下是几十年守护国家的不屈和钢铁般的坚毅眼神“公主殿下，我去。”  
“公爵！”  
“请相信老臣。”阿诺德将军重新把头盔戴正，他的脸上早已经被岁月留下沧桑的沟壑，却无法抹去他眼中的热血“其他的杂碎”阿诺德将军的剑没有犹豫的捅进一个敌人的胸膛，再反手抽出，血红霎时溅了满地满脸“就要拜托您来解决了！”

 

三笠缓缓闭上眼，再睁开时，眼中已恢复了清明，这段记忆就像是烙在了她的心上，永远、永远无法淡去……这是她的罪，如果当时她再坚持一点……哪怕只有一点点…………  
“阿明·阿诺德，”她抬起手，轻轻搭上阿明的肩膀“我们从来没有认为你是累赘，一直以来都是阿诺德公爵教导我和艾伦剑术，我们都非常尊敬他。还有你，永远都是我们最重要的朋友。那时候，我只来得及带走一个人，包括陛下和王后……”她顿了顿“……和…艾伦，如果还能再选一次，我相信他们仍旧会坚持让我先去救你。”她看着阿明的眼睛，露出了一个极淡的笑，眸子里却染上了一抹悲伤“我们很感激老将军为希干希纳做的一切，他……很伟大。”

三笠的声音很轻，她攥紧围巾，洞穴的石壁被火光映的通红，她仿佛又被时间拉回到了那一刻——几十个回合之后，那个狼一般的男人闪过阿诺德公爵的剑光，抓住唯一的空隙，抬手毫无停顿的挥出了致命一剑……动作娴熟的就好像呼吸一样自然。而被敌人团团围绕的她，只能拼命挥动手中的剑，喊叫被一瞬间涌上全身的恐惧压抑在喉头和胸口，那一刻，时间似乎过得很慢又似乎过了很久，她怔在原地，机械的挥动手中的剑，被层层涌来的人群和战马隔开，她只能眼睁睁看着老将军的头颅滚下肩膀……滚到地上，刺目的血红染上了他两鬓斑白的头发，他始终圆瞪着眼睛，骑在马上的身体还死死握着手中的剑……直到最后仍不屈服的灵魂，却再也无法挥起最重要的剑了。三笠张了张嘴，空气中弥漫的海水的涩味混杂上了血的腥味灌进了她的鼻腔和喉咙，让她无法发出半点声音。身体止不住的颤抖，她的视线落在了那个满身浴血的男人身上——在男人的剑落下的那一刻，她清楚的看到了男人闭上了眼……她看不到男人眼中的情绪、也无法猜到这种掠夺别的国家屠杀别国国民的家伙心里到底有没有一点踟蹰和犹豫，她只是清楚的看到了如同她和艾伦爷爷一样的阿诺德公爵，沉重的身躯滑下马匹、倒在了距她仅仅只有百米的地上。

三笠看着阿明，跳跃的火焰下，阿明年轻的脸孔和阿诺德公爵更加相像“你放心，”搭在阿明肩膀的手逐渐收紧，像是在证明她坚决的心意“我一定会救出艾伦，也一定会替公爵报仇。”她的声音里染上强烈的恨意“但是阿明，要闯进王都我拼了命也会救出艾伦，但无法保证我自己也能全身而退，如果你跟我一起，我没办法同时保证艾伦和你两个人的安全。”  
“我知道，你只管救艾伦，我会照顾自己。”  
三笠蹙起眉头“你跟我一起去就是送死！艾伦不会同意的！”  
“我也不会同意放你一个人去王都，艾伦不仅是王子，也是我最重要的朋友！”  
三笠愈发急躁起来“阿明！”她从没想过从小和他们一起长大、在大人眼中最懂事听话的阿明会这么执拗。  
阿明却摇摇头，抬手握住三笠搭在他肩膀上的手，直视她的眼睛“你不用再劝我了三笠，我一定会去，哪怕是为了一直侍奉希干希纳王族的爷爷，我也要亲自去把艾伦救出来。”

他的声音很轻，却异常坚定。  
平静的眸子里倒映着跃动的火光，就像是炙焰在眼中燃烧一样坚决。  
三笠看着他的眼睛，突然有片刻的恍惚——她从来没有见过这样的阿明，就好像是一直以来需要她和艾伦去保护的男孩子，在他们不知道的时候变得可靠变得坚强。他一直在拼命追赶着他们、也一直在寻找一种方式来证明自己也同样可以被他们依靠。

残酷的战争、国破家亡，却在一瞬间让他们全都成长了。

三笠垂下眼，第一次觉得自己想要保护阿明的心情有些好笑。阿明是阿诺德家族的孩子，当然会和他爷爷一样勇敢和坚强，而她竟然曾经可笑的有着怀疑。  
嘴角扬起一个弧度，三笠重新抬起头，直视阿明的眼睛“好，”她不再犹豫“我们一起去把艾伦救出来，然后一起回到希干希纳。”

 

横跨希娜帝国的另一侧。  
终于下起来的暴雨并未带走炎炎夏日里让人窒息的闷热。好在第一将军的别邸位于山上，被层层茂盛红木林环绕的大宅，在这种如同大蒸笼般的天气中，倒也显得舒爽不少。  
吼累了也总算平静下来的韩吉翘起了二郎腿，瞟了眼背对着自己伫立在落地窗前的利威尔——吼了一小时的她嗓子就像被火燎了一样疼痛难耐，可当事人却悠然自得的站在窗前赏雨，越发让韩吉怨怼自己的多管闲事儿和吃力不讨好，愤愤不平起怎么就交了这么一个朋友。  
她撇了撇嘴——视线越过利威尔的身影向后，茫茫雨幕倒是给了自己理所当然赖在这里乘凉的理由——拿起茶杯喝了一口，韩吉心里暗暗想着光这一个杯子的价值可就顶的上普通国民一个月的口粮，真是一帮不知人民疾苦只知风花雪月的贵族老爷。倒是完全忽略了她自己也身为被腹诽着的「贵族老爷」的事实。

地位这种东西，真是好啊。

“你说什么？”  
韩吉一怔，这才反应过来刚刚自己发呆的时候不小心把心里的话说了出来，忙掩饰的咳了一声“咳，嗯，没什么，没听清就算了。”看着利威尔一脸怀疑的表情，赶紧转移话题道“喂喂，这事儿还没完呢，”嘶哑的嗓音难听的让她自己都皱了皱眉头，对利威尔的语气越发冲了起来“利威尔，说真的，你打算把那个小奴隶怎么办？用了么？”  
利威尔挑挑眉。同在一个圈子里，他当然知道韩吉所谓的「用了」指的是什么。

“怎么？你对他有兴趣？”  
“当然没有。”韩吉像是听到利威尔要把病毒塞给他一样连连摆手，除去那些用下半身思考、脑满肠肥的有钱商贾们，在贵族和有爵位的大臣里，敢碰这种家伙的恐怕也只有利威尔了“我一点儿兴趣也没有！”她像是不放心般又强调了一遍“你千万别扯上我。”  
利威尔撇了她一眼“那你问这个做什么？”  
“喂利威尔！怎么说从祖父那辈开始我们佐耶家族就和你们扯不清关系，冲着纳德将军的面子我关心一下你至于那么惊讶么！”  
看着韩吉一脸的悲愤谴责，利威尔走到桌前给自己也倒了杯茶“怎么，我不认为你是那种担心碰性奴会失了贵族身份的人。”认识韩吉·佐耶那么多年，她可一向把所谓的「身份地位」看的跟狗屁一样。  
“不不不”韩吉却冲利威尔摇摇手指“当然是你「不用」我才比较担心。”  
“哦？”利威尔挑挑眉，他以为……  
韩吉看着他，难得一本正经道“「用了」还能说你是精虫上脑，「不用」你就是真的脑子坏了。”她推推眼镜“不过看你这个样子，我倒也猜出了八九分，利威尔，你还没碰过他吧？”  
利威尔耸耸肩不置可否——如果在马车上那次不算的话。  
叹了口气，韩吉越来越郁闷“我说你啊，”就像是教训那些冲动的小毛孩子一样，她的语气是让利威尔极为不爽的语重心长“你在奴隶拍卖会上可是一战成名——哦虽然你本来就很出名了——你别这么看着我啊，我是在夸你——不过你花了个天价把他买回来，还放着不碰他，你觉得陛下还有神殿里那位知道了会有什么想法？”韩吉喝了口茶润润嗓子，伸出一个手指道“一个可能是你不行，”这么说着，她意有所指的往利威尔的裤裆处瞟了瞟“当然啦，你已经拒绝了四次婚约了，王都里的姑娘们早就在猜测这种可能性了。”  
“……韩吉·佐耶你——”  
没等利威尔发出抗议，韩吉往椅背上一靠，打断他的话伸出第二根手指接着说道“还有一个可能……”她抬起头，透过镜片直视对方的眼睛——利威尔沉默下来，他极少能在韩吉的脸上看到这种神情，睿智、严肃……还有掩盖不了的一丝担忧——她停顿了一下“利威尔……你想保护他。”

利威尔一怔。

就是这一秒钟的愣神，却让韩吉的心猛地跌落谷底——她猜对了。  
这一刻，韩吉多么希望自己也能想某些吃饱了就睡的家伙一样，不要长一个「那么敏锐」的大脑，哪怕她智商低点儿，至少不用担心自己会掺和进利威尔这堆破事儿里。  
“利威尔你不是吧……！”韩吉攥紧拳头，该骂的骂了，该说的也说了，她其实完全可以拍拍屁股走人。但当她抬起头看到依旧怔忡在原地像是根本没有想到「保护」这种行为可能性的男人时——虽然她一直说什么要看利威尔栽倒的乐子，在内心里，她却无论如何也无法说服自己真的撒手不管他。  
要怪就怪在五年前的某场战争里，利威尔不该替她挡下敌人的一剑！更应该怪的，是自己竟然有着狗屁良心没办法做一个狼心狗肺过河拆桥的小人！

妈的！真是该死的义气！  
利威尔僵立在原地。  
——“利威尔……你想保护他。”

韩吉的声音就像是一个开关一样，让他的心猛地颤了一下。  
脑海里不断涌出的思绪如同一条找不到端点的线，让他根本无法去捋清他的心情。  
这些天来，他不止一次问自己到底是为什么要把艾伦买回来，看着艾伦——他的眼睛、他的身体、他的骄傲、他的冲动——他让自己以为他仅仅只是对那样子几乎从未出现过在他生命里如火焰般炙热、却危险的眼神感兴趣，说到底就是所有男人更妄论贵族男人心底的那种极致的优越感，就好像如果在奴隶拍卖会场去询问所有出价的人的话，他们一定都会说是想要看到这个高贵纯洁的王子在他们身下淫乱呻吟的模样——虽然他并不承认自己和那些猪猡们抱着同样的心里，但他却始终认为自己之于艾伦的心情大概是一种「征服」而已……没错，那样子的毫不遮掩的感情无论是愤是恨都确实让他着迷。

他一直这样「以为」着，包括在艾伦身上纹下自己的族徽——虽然很大部分是因为大教主的原因，他却无法否认自己也确实抱持着某种私心……他想看他的反应，想从他的脸上得到更多更多的感情——这种想法一直持续到今天，甚至持续到韩吉说出那番话的的上一刻。  
可是现在……

——「保护」

这个词就像是一道惊雷，在他的脑海里轰然炸响。  
「“利威尔，你是国家里最强的战士，手上握有几乎希娜国全部的军队，可你敢说你从来没有质疑过陛下的命令？你敢说你对希干希纳战争里的那场屠杀没有一点愧疚和后悔？”」他一直极力回避着去回忆起的那句话此刻却不受控制的在他脑海里不断回响——他天价买下艾伦、他掰断了鞭打艾伦的奴隶贩子的手腕、他把艾伦带回别邸给他最好的房间，这一切就连他自己都看不透的「好」在此刻最终归结成了曾经被他忽略掉的、在奴隶拍卖会场「希干希纳」这个词第一次从介绍人嘴里脱口而出时、他心脏那一下极其强烈却又被他快速掩盖过去的颤抖。

原来……不是「着迷」，而是「愧疚」；不是「艾伦·耶格尔」，而是「希干希纳」。  
那场毫无道理的屠杀，他至今历历在目。

韩吉看着利威尔的出神，恨不得上去给他一拳——如果她能打得过利威尔的话。在心里大骂了一声，她抓狂的抓了抓本来就已经很乱了的头发“我说利威尔！你不会根本没发现自己为什么要把他买下来吧！！埃尔文那天问你是不是对希干希纳战争感到愧疚，我还想着是他疯了，现在看来他完全说的就是实话啊！利威尔！你根本不像你说的那样冷血，你根本还有人性啊！那个叫艾伦的家伙就是最好的证明！”  
“……”  
“哦，天呐，利威尔，你不能再这么下去了，”韩吉抱住头，她已经不知道该怎么劝这个「疯了」的男人了“他是希干希纳的王子，无论那场战争是对是错，你这种「赎罪」都太愚蠢了，要是大教主看透了你的想法，你会丢掉自己的命的！”那个老家伙是绝对绝对不会允许对敌人心存怜悯的人留在爵位上，哪怕这个人是举国无双的大将军，哪怕对方是已经被他踩在脚下的战俘。

 

利威尔皱起眉头“韩吉——”  
“利威尔，你听我说，你现在——”  
“少爷，不好了。”

门不合时宜的被重重推开发出了「嘭」一声巨响，盖过了三个同时开口的声音。甚至顾不上礼仪和道歉，佩特拉看了眼韩吉，匆匆几步到利威尔跟前，凑到他的耳边小声却急切的说了些什么。

“你说什么！”茶杯被重重放到桌上，利威尔像是根本感受不到被溅出来的热茶烫到手背的疼痛，眉头倏地蹙紧从眼中露出慑人的神情。几乎没有片刻停顿的，他抬脚快速的往门口走去“韩吉，你跟我来。”  
“怎么了？”韩吉皱起眉头，直觉告诉她这件事情现在她还是不去为好。

“那个家伙…”利威尔的声音从门口传来，像是恨不得咬碎某人咽喉一样凶狠“他在自寻死路！”

 

三笠和阿明不会想到，当他们甩开宪兵藏身在希娜国边境的森林洞穴、绞尽脑汁想要偷偷潜入王都的时候，他们的目标——艾伦·耶格尔所在的地方，正因为艾伦的某个行为，让房子主人的暴怒几乎掀起了一场称得上毁灭性的“骤雨”。

利威尔站在门口看着屋内的满地狼藉，拼命握紧拳头来抑制身体的颤抖。“这、是、怎、么、回、事！！”几乎是一字一字，声音带着极大的怒意从利威尔咬紧的后槽牙中挤出“……谁来给我解释一下。”  
“少爷，是我的失职。”对已经被吓得瑟瑟发抖的女仆使了个眼色，佩特拉赶紧上前几步，躬身在利威尔身前“是我没有盘查好”她看了眼气到浑身发抖的男人，声音不禁轻了几度。  
“……”

似乎要将整间屋子冻结一样的沉默压迫着侍从们小心翼翼的往墙角缩了缩。  
利威尔冰冷到极点的视线扫视着眼前的一切，因为太过用力，握紧的拳头让手背上青筋暴起。

“利威尔，他快不行了！！”

恰在此时响起的声音总算拉回了他的一丝理智。利威尔深深呼了一口气，视线移到韩吉的手上，那双手已经全部被染红，可无法堵住的血液仍旧汩汩从她指缝间的伤口中溢出，浸透了一大块白色的羊毛地毯。

“喂，你是叫艾伦对吧，别动了，”韩吉转过头对着瘫坐在地摊上的少年没好气的吼道，即使已经因为失血过多而虚弱不堪，少年仍倔强的掰着她按住自己左腹伤口的手指，边恶狠狠的瞪着她“你走开……咳咳……我不需要！”  
“行了行了少年，你是真的想死啊！”韩吉翻了个白眼，她今天到底是倒了什么血霉，就想着来利威尔家串个门儿怎么撞邪一样能遇到这么多麻烦事儿！“利——威——尔！”韩吉决定把火气洒在那个罪魁祸首身上“你倒是说句话啊！”  
“闭嘴！”

突然起来的怒吼震得地板似乎都颤了一下，利威尔对上韩吉愤怒的视线，站在原地不再出声。此刻，大概只有离他最近的佩特拉能看到，他垂在身侧的拳头已经因为过大的力气而被他攥紧到指节泛白在极不明显的颤抖着。他真的是再用了全力来克制蹭蹭涌上心口的愤怒，如果现在让他开口说话，他一定会去亲手杀了那个现在看来已经离死不远的家伙！

没有人再敢出声。少年的脸色愈发苍白，可除了韩吉没有一个人敢再上前去对他做些什么。

利威尔闭上眼睛。时间仿佛被定格了一样，钟摆摇摆的声音一下下间隔的异样绵长。半响，他重新睁开，佩特拉抬起头看向男人的眼睛，却在仅仅一瞬就像看到了什么可怕的东西一样倏地移开视线——男人眼中是她这么多年来从未看到过的冰冷，就像是一盆冰水兜头而下，冻得她五脏六腑都冰洁起来。

利威尔冰冷的视线落在少年身上，他越过佩特拉，沉默的走上前。

少年的嘴唇已经失了颜色，甚至连掰开韩吉手指的力气都不再剩下。裸露的身体瘫坐在地毯上，肌肤因为失血过多透出一种病态的惨白，和地上刺目的红色相对比，呈现出一种近乎诡谲的矛盾感。随着越发接近的身影，艾伦缓缓抬起头，他的呼吸有些不稳，当男人在自己身边站定后，他对上了男人的眼睛，突然扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个笑。

“你起开。”视线在少年唇角诡异的弧度上定格了一瞬，利威尔突然毫无征兆的说道。  
即使利威尔始终盯着艾伦，韩吉却知道利威尔是在对她说话。男人的声音极为平静根本听不出半点波澜，却让韩吉的心里猛地颤了一下……就像暴风雨前的宁静般让人窒息。韩吉看着他，她想说“你冷静点。”她想说“还是先给他治伤比较好。”张了几次嘴，却最终是垂下眼睛，挪开了按在艾伦左腹的手掌，沉默着站起身来——这样的利威尔，她根本无力反抗。

血管失去了桎梏，血就像是决堤般猛地从少年左腹的伤口中涌出。利威尔的视线从少年的脸上移到那个地方——刚刚刻上去不久的图腾，此刻却交错着几道狰狞的伤口，皮向外面翻着，露出了里面可怖的血肉——只消一眼就知道一定是下了狠手，像是泄愤一样狠狠捅在那匹狼的身上，支离破碎的图案如同在嘲笑着他所谓的权力和尊严。而少年手边的不远处——利威尔扫了一眼——正是一把刀刃染血已经肮脏不堪的尖刀。

他似乎能想象艾伦在举起刀刺向那个纹身的场景，没有动摇、毫不留情，哪怕那是自己的血躯肉体，他也没有丝毫停顿和犹豫。

真是绝情的人啊。

“这把刀是怎么来的？”他的声音低沉。

沉默。沉默。  
利威尔眼神更加冰冷，往贴着墙壁瑟瑟发抖的众侍女处一扫，“说。”

“……将、将军大人…………”似乎过了很久，一个女人突然「噗通」一下瘫倒在地上，颤抖的声音里带着哭腔和根本控制不了的恐惧“是……是他管我要的，佩特拉……大人说他有什么需求都要满足………………我、我也没多想……就………………”  
“以后不要让我再见到你。”

无视掉女人的抽泣，利威尔在艾伦身前蹲下。少年瘫坐在地上，从他进来始终一语不发的男孩此刻唇角扬起的嘲讽刺得他眼睛生疼。就像是被迷了心智，利威尔的手缓缓抚上艾伦消瘦的下巴、干裂苍白的嘴唇、高挺的鼻梁、然后是凹陷的眼窝……那深邃的眼眸中含着一丝令人毛骨悚然的疯狂。

“你真的想死？”利威尔低声问。  
少年突然挣扎着往前倾了倾身子，就像是最亲密的爱人般，把嘴唇凑到利威尔耳边，声音轻到如同拂落的羽毛，却重重打在利威尔的耳膜上。

“……我绝对不会让你得逞的。”  
哪怕死，他也绝对不会让男人在他身上留下半点记号。

刺鼻的血腥味在整间室内蔓延，冲进利威尔的鼻腔，浓烈的味道甚至让上惯了战场的利威尔都禁不住战栗。明明半跪着的他是在俯视瘫在地上已经无法动弹的少年，可他却突然有一种这个甚至连他一半岁数都不到的孩子是这场「战役」最终胜利者的感觉。

他在笑。  
得意、恨意，揉在一起聚集成了疯狂，那种歇斯底里让利维尔的心脏和身体都禁不住颤抖起来。

终于，他站起身，大步走向门口，没有再回头，脚步沉稳却又像要迫切的逃离什么，最后一句话随着他走出屋外的身影被留在了这个溢满了浓重血腥味的房间里。

“佩特拉，治好他。”他沉声说。

 

08.

「“母亲。”  
“什么事？”  
“我今天去集市，听到有人说咱们国家有一个英雄。”  
“英雄？”  
“嗯！好像是一个大将军。”  
“将军啊…听起来确实很威风呢。”  
“母亲，你说我以后能不能成为一个英雄？”  
“利威尔为什么想当英雄呢？”  
“因为很帅啊！你看，战神阿瑞斯就是一个英雄。”」

 

 利威尔今年34岁，是在6岁的时候被接到希娜城的王都的。其实说起来许多过往都早已随着时间逐渐淡去，毕竟小孩子的记忆又能持续多久。但或许是那一年发生的事情太多、变化太大，时间愈久，偏偏那一年的记忆却愈加弥新。就好像身上留下的一道道伤口、一条条疤痕一样，总会让人忍不住去看去摸。

一如此刻。

利威尔站在窗边，看着豆大的雨点砸在窗户上，又转瞬汇成无数的支流沿着玻璃汩汩滑落。手里的茶已经凉了，香气早已消散，利威尔眉头微微皱着，手指轻轻扣着杯沿，看着窗外的大雨，觉得思绪就和大雨砸在窗上的噼啪声一样混乱。

他还记得在他六岁那年，希娜的版图其实远没有今日辽阔，它的周围尚有许多小国，各国纷争不断，战事络绎不绝，百姓的生活极为寂苦。那时掌权的还不是现任国王，先代君主推崇武力，对扩张版图极为狂热，而当时大教主也远比今日矍铄，于是在先代君主执政的二十多年时间里希娜多次出兵邻国，甚至远及遥远的西土海域。

当时希娜的第一将军是利威尔的父亲。而利威尔被接到王都就是在父亲因为军功被赐予了最高世袭爵位后不久的事情。

随着几日里未曾停歇的马车，利威尔刚刚来到这栋藏在红木林中的宅邸的时候是希娜的夏天，鸟鸣声、溪水汩汩流淌的声音自那时起便充斥在他的回忆里。从马车上下来，扬起头，那一天阳光盛散，极为刺眼，利威尔眯着眼睛，第一感觉是这栋房子真是大的可怕，有几百倍吗？……唔，大概得有几千倍吧——他在心里拿它和自己与母亲的家做着比较，突然就觉得有些难受起来——他们在西伯利亚的雪原上是住在一个小木屋里，屋里几乎什么都没有，一张床，一张桌子，一些简单的灶具和洗具，还有一个用来取暖的大壁炉，这就是他们全部的生活了。而他才离开几天，便已经开始怀念起来。

这是利威尔第一次见到他的父亲——纳德。  
他有些分辨不清自己当时到底是什么心情，毕竟是小孩子，听着一起玩儿的小子说起自己的父亲如何如何，从未见过父亲的利威尔当然也会有些幻想。但现在再回忆起来，其实直到父亲离世，他对自己一直是极为淡漠的，他总是面无表情，沉默的看着自己，只会在要求自己用功学骑马、学剑术、学军事理论的时候和自己多一些交流，似乎什么都牵动不了他似的。  
利威尔有些难过，不过后来便也习惯了。他清楚自己的身份，哪怕是儿子，可是顶着「私生」的名分又能讨巧多少。而这些其实自己在刚刚来的时候就已经知道了不是么？那天晚上他被罚练剑不许吃晚饭，饿得睡不着偷偷去厨房找东西吃，就听到两个厨娘在嚼舌头，一个说“真不知道大人怎么想的，私生子也能往宅子里带。”另一个说“嘘，小声点儿”然后便是刻意压低的声音“这你还不知道么，这些贵族的手段不就是这样，毕竟是亲生的，哪怕这个是私生子，血脉摆在那呢，等他继承了爵位，再下一代不还是名正言顺的将军的孩子。起码比爵位让别的家族夺走的好。”“也是啊，可是这样子利威尔少爷不是很可怜？”“唉，那没办法，谁叫他是将军的孩子呢，我估计以后他也不会再见到他的生母了，你不知道那个迪南斯家的小少爷也是这样，他……”  
那天的夜已经很深了，仆人大都回去休息，整个宅邸安安静静的。地下室里，昏暗的油灯在墙上映出了利威尔小小的影子。两个厨娘再后来的话他没有再去听了，原本前胸贴后背的饥饿感似乎已经不见，也可能是他忙着逃走而来不及去顾及了。  
利威尔也不知道自己为什么要逃，也不知道到底有没有人看到他，不过他也管不了了。那大概就是下意识的反应，就好像是撞见了什么不得了的秘密般，让他觉得心里特别慌乱。

从那天起，利威尔更加沉默了。不同于被马车带离母亲身边的懵懂迷茫，他已经清楚地知道了，自己的命运早已注定，而他现在就像是缚于蛛网上的蝼蚁，连反抗的能力都没有。  
那是一种极深的无力感，本不该属于一个孩子的无力感。  
他想家了，那个真正的家。想念不是总能填饱肚子的饭，想念寒冷呼啸的北风，想念在他睡觉前总会搂着他、温柔地亲吻他额头的母亲。  
可是他也隐约明白，那个厨娘说的话应该是真的，他大概是再也见不到母亲再也回不去家了。

直到一年后，第一个加入了「利威尔」这个名字的出征命令从神殿下达。他从费南葛罗手上接过铜制的盔甲，尺寸不大，却分量极沉。  
“凯旋。”费南葛罗的手按住跪伏在他身前纳德的肩膀。  
纳德握拳抵于胸口，垂下眼，声音低沉“定不负您所望。”

离开神殿的前一刻，利威尔没忍住又回头看了一眼，从琉璃窗户上透进来的日光洒照在战神阿瑞斯的雕像上，仿佛真的神迹一样，镀了一层粼粼金光，看起来更加巍峨狂傲，睥睨众人。  
和所有希娜的孩子相同，这是他从小就向往的英雄。  
可是利威尔却突然有了一种感觉——虽然他并不清楚此刻在他心底翻涌的情绪到底是什么——可是有些东西似乎已经开始发生了变化，潜移默化的、一点一点的，确是真真切切的存在着。

就如同缓慢行走的、却从不停歇的命运一样。

 

史记，潘特拉比战役，将军纳德及其子利威尔率麾下十万雄军，踏平王城，其烈，仅三日，烈火燎原，横尸遍野，哀鸣不绝。潘特王族三十四人，皆被斩于殿前，断颅悬于宫墙十日。至此，潘特王朝，灭。  
——《希娜帝国·历·823年》

 

什么是善良？  
什么是道德？  
什么是人性？

韩吉曾问过他“利威尔，你是不是疯了？”，艾伦那个小鬼也曾骂过他“希娜狗，你真是疯了！”利威尔看着窗外的瓢泼大雨，再回忆起那些话不免觉得好笑——他其实早就已经疯了。当他还是个孩子的时候就被父亲被大教主强迫着赶上战场，放火、屠城、虐囚，从开始见到残肢断臂会恶心干呕，到后来学会视而不见，再到现在，用剑尖划过对方喉咙时手都不会颤抖。

利威尔已经数不清自己到底杀过多少人了。一次次战争，一个个国家城镇的覆灭，每一次「胜利」的传来都伴随着「利威尔」这个名字，逐渐地，希娜国的大小城镇都开始传颂起利威尔的事迹。而此时，纳德已然年老，利威尔的名声甚至隐约有盖过纳德的趋势——当然，这些议论里不会提及他私生子的身份——人们赞扬的都是他的英勇和强大，就和战神阿瑞斯一样，是这个国家的支柱，最具威力的兵器。

又一次胜利后，回王都的路上。途径的城镇的居民早已得知军队要经过的消息，几乎所有人都聚到街上，大人、小孩，都兴奋的等待着看一眼这个注定会承袭「第一将军」名号的男人的样子。于是当利威尔的军队出现在城门口，人群在一瞬间沸腾起来：  
让儿子跨坐在脖子上的父亲说“孩子你看，那就是咱们国家最厉害的将军，你一定要把他当做榜样！”  
穿上自己最好看的衣服的女人说“哦天哪，将军大人真是太英武了，如果我能有幸成为他的女人就好了，哪怕一夜呢！”  
而跃跃欲试的男人说“有机会我也一定要跟随利威尔大人一起出征！他真的是一个伟大的英雄！”

两侧人群的中间划出来的道路，通向的是王都的方向。利威尔策马行走在军队之前，沉默着，表情比上一次战争结束回朝时更加淡漠。

英雄吗……

他听到人群中有人这么说着，恍惚间想起了自己很小的时候。当时他还和母亲住在西伯利亚皑皑冰原的木屋里，有一天难得的没有下雪，他背着小筐子去集市换一些日用品，就听到几个小贩在谈论着最近的什么「大事」——  
“诶诶，你听说了么，纳德将军又打胜仗了。”  
“那么快！他好像是一个多月前才出征的啊？！”  
“是啊是啊！所以说呢，他可真是了不起的英雄！”

 

呵。  
耳边的欢呼声仍未停歇，利威尔抬起头看向天空，今天的天气极晴，就如同他刚刚被接到王都那天一般明媚耀眼。

“……英雄吗…………”  
他觉得自己的唇角似乎不受控制的勾起——

呵，还真的是「英雄」呢。

 

“…………利威尔、喂！利威尔？听——得——到——吗——？！”  
一只手在利威尔眼前使劲挥了挥，把他的思绪扯了回来。  
利威尔把在他眼前晃悠的那只手挡开，闭上眼缓了一下“怎么了？”  
“你在想什么呢，那么出神？”

书房内，韩吉坐在利威尔的书桌上晃着脚，利威尔站在窗前。他睁开眼，落地窗外的世界好似瀑布倾盆，暴雨仍在继续下着，看起来颇有要持续一整夜的架势。

“没什么。”利威尔抬手揉揉眉心“想起一些过去的事罢了。”  
韩吉皱起眉——这可不是什么好事——他们认识了那么多年，她是知道的，对于利威尔来讲「过去」这个词可代表不了什么美好的记忆“所以，你还好吗？”韩吉问。  
“能有什么不好？”利威尔转过头看她。  
韩吉耸耸肩“很多啊，比如——”她抬起手，指了指某个方向“就像我刚刚问你的，隔壁那个小鬼你打算怎么处置？”  
“……”

人类——哪怕是再站在权利顶点的君王——也不可能随心所欲的去控制感情。所以，当你告诉一个掌权者你爱他的时候，他的第一反应必定是去思考，你所谓的「爱」到底是针对他本身还是他所掌握的权利。  
但对于最下等的奴隶而言，尤其是性奴，暂不论感情归属，起码他的身体应该、也必须是完全属于他的所有者的。没有主人的允许，擅自让自己的身体受伤是作为性奴最大的禁忌，更不要提这种「伤」是故意造成的了。而对于所有者来讲，不听话弄伤自己的性奴更是一种侮辱，根本性的侮辱，不只之于所有者自身，也之于他所属的家族。在这个墙壁如同纸张一样薄的贵族圈子里，任何一点风吹草动都会被迅速传开，不用一天的时间就会成为王爵夫人们茶余饭后的笑谈，成为这个家族的污点。

利威尔知道韩吉的意思是什么。所以他并没有立刻回答。

——「处死」  
——在最热闹的市集或街区，在众目睽睽之下处死。

这是最惯常的方法，也是贵族们认为的能挽回一些面子的唯一的方法。花钱买奴隶，所想要的当然是一只温顺的小猫，不然在床上云雨的时候还得去担心着对方会不会咬你一口。那么如果不巧，买回来了一只咬人的豹子——虽然偶尔换换口味也不失为一种刺激——但新鲜只是一时的，对于不听话的猛兽而言，最终结果必定仍是死路一条。  
哪怕这个性奴的身体再对胃口，但奴隶只是奴隶，就好比在人类眼里踩死一只蚂蚁根本不值一提，相比起家族的颜面和贵族最重视的阶层等级，一个奴隶的死是连遗憾都不必要的事情——当然，也根本不会有人会觉得遗憾——没了，再买一个就好了。  
因为这不是爱，只是欲望和征服所带来的快感而已。

可是现在，韩吉却问他“打算怎么处置”，捧着茶杯翘着腿，语气自然的就好像笃定了什么似的。

——她是看出来了吧。  
他们共事了那么久，也曾一起出生入死，利威尔从不怀疑韩吉的头脑还有洞察力，毕竟今天发生了那么多事情，要说韩吉意识不到什么才反而会让他觉得奇怪。

利威尔把茶杯抵在唇边，浅浅喝了一口，冷去的茶水失了本身浓郁的香气，变得涩口难咽。利威尔垂下眼，看着这杯已然沉淀成红褐色的液体，心里恍惚就划过一个念头：这就是「时间」的微妙不是吗？只要上了弦，钟表就会一直运转，而所谓「完美」，就是时针分针配合无暇，不出现任何卡顿——毫厘之差，带来结果的变化可能是巨大的——「最完美的时间点」，一旦错过了，得到的就注定不会是「最完美的结局」。

天空中轰隆一声响起了惊雷，声音雄浑沉闷，穿透云霄。雨一直下。  
沉默半响，利威尔转过身看着韩吉，开口道“他不会死。”在希干希纳战役中既然他没有与国同亡而是活了下来——哪怕是被迫的——那么到了现在，他就必定不能去死。  
韩吉早就料到了利威尔会这么回答，她挑起眉，眼里似乎划过一抹捉摸不透的情绪，目光微闪“不会死？是你的想法么？……还是…………”她侧了一下头，没有说完，却已意有所指。  
利威尔没有因为韩吉的问题表现出丝毫惊讶，他看着她，语气淡然“既然知道了还问什么。”  
韩吉耸耸肩“确认一下。”费南葛罗传召了利威尔的事情当然不会是什么秘密，而事已至此，看利威尔现在的样子，他们在神殿里到底说了什么自己大概也能猜个八九不离十。

无非就是那些——韩吉撇撇嘴，心里一声冷笑，复又觉得有些悲哀——端着一副慈善的样子并不直接去命令什么，而是玩弄人心，一步一步把他们逼至绝路，这是费南葛罗那个老家伙一贯的手法，就像是一只……结网的蜘蛛一样。而上至国下至家，他们每个人都是蛛网上的一根丝，被和其他千丝万缕细细密密的织就在一起，形成了一张名为「欲念」的巨大的网。而像他们——这些贵族王侯——他们拥有的越多，所顾忌的注定便会更多。家族、荣辱、爵位、传承，金钱、地位、权利，不能舍弃、不愿意舍弃的真的太多太多了，所以他们只能去舍弃其他的一些「无关紧要」的东西，比如人性，比如道德，比如良知，比如感情，比如心。

而利威尔，他也是这张网上的一根丝。  
这是他最致命的弱点——被费南葛罗牢牢掌握在手中的弱点。

韩吉看着利威尔，他们认识太久太久了，自己又有多长时间没有见过如刚刚般令人胆颤的利威尔了？

她一直忘不掉自己第一次和利威尔一起上战场的样子。那是一个西陲小国，一望无际的是无垠的沙漠，太阳高悬连一丝阴凉遮蔽都没有，像是恨不得把人全身的水分都烤出来，马蹄踏过时扬起滚滚黄沙，呛得嗓子火烧火燎的。  
这个小国虽然军马不强，却十分善用地利，他们把希娜的军队引入沙漠，困在一个接一个没有尽头的沙丘之间，想着生生耗死他们。而这个方法确实奏效了，粮草已经断了三天，又始终没有找到绿洲，几乎已经到达了在沙漠中的极限，看着周围的军士一个个被风沙吹得面容枯槁，韩吉甚至都开始想“靠，要不要这么背，第一次上战场就得死在这种鸟不拉屎的地方！”  
几乎没有人相信他们能活着出去，太阳毒辣、缺水缺粮，在这种状况下，最乐观的人也不过是玩笑般想着要不要开个局，来赌赌他们会是先被晒死，还是先被饿死。

被困沙漠的第四天，很多人都已经走不动了，有些人甚至站都站不起来，黄沙漫过他们的脚和小腿，像是蛰伏着等待猎物一样，一旦他们倒下，就会不客气的全部吞食。  
这片沙漠，不知道已埋葬了多少具这样的骸骨。

利威尔就是在这种情况下突然下了一道命令，不，也许用「命令」并不恰当，那应该算是……一个问题——完全出乎了韩吉预料之外。

“有谁愿意现在就死？”  
把两万军召集到一起，利威尔如此问。因为缺水，他的声音已然涩哑，嘴唇已经干到脱皮，裂出许多细小的血口子。可是他的眼神——韩吉注视着他的眼睛——那里面是一如往常的冷漠平静，就好像现在只是讨论一个极为普通的战术问题，并不是生死关头一样。  
“谁愿意的话，现在出列”利威尔说“回到希娜之后，每个牺牲者的家庭补偿……”他看着他们，报出一个数字。

大漠的风带着炙人的热度，裹着沙刮到了皮肤上，打的生疼。

韩吉怔住了。到底是自己太饿出现了幻听？  
……还是利威尔真的那么说了………………？！

50金。每个家庭补偿50金。  
如果按生活水平稍好的人家一年50枚银币的开销计算，那么50金，便足以供养一个家庭整整100年。

韩吉怔忡的转了转脖子，发现周围的其他人几乎都是一样的表情：瞪大眼睛，目光呆滞，满脸不可置信。利威尔的声音接着响起“这是第四天，我们没有粮食，如果明天仍走不出去，我们大概就会全军覆没了。即便幸运的走出去，对方也一定早就埋伏在沙漠边缘等着我们，我们人困马乏，根本不可能赢得过他们。所以我要两千人还有两千匹马——”利威尔顿了顿“——作为食物。”他的声音被愈来愈大的风吹得零碎，却极为坚决，忽略掉一阵惊恐的倒吸冷气的声音，利威尔兀自往下说着“我很遗憾，这两千人我们必须舍弃，甚至必须让他们尸骨无存，可是只有这样，我们才会胜利。我们必定会胜利，必定能够回到希娜，而这两千人的伟大会被带回王城，然后被永远铭记下去。”

风色萧萧。话音落下，利威尔便不再开口，他的视线扫过一张张面孔，他的眼睛里没有动摇亦没有愧疚。韩吉站在他的身旁，转过头看他：这个男人刚刚说出的明明是那么惊世骇俗的话，可是他的眼中他的表情却都没有丝毫波澜。

——只有果决。  
那种压迫感甚至盖过了大漠狂舞的风沙，甚至让韩吉觉得，走出沙漠的办法就应当是如此。

人群死一般的寂静。

半响。  
“我可以。”一个军士从人群中站了出来，他身材高壮，皮肤被晒得黝黑，板正的军服都掩盖不了他满身的肌肉。这应该会是个很有前途的年轻人吧——韩吉不知道为什么自己会闪过这样的念头。  
“还有我。”  
“我。”  
“我也可以。”  
“……”

越来越多的人走出了队伍，他们有的高，有的矮，有的胖，有的瘦。而不论他们的过去如何、家庭如何，在不久之后，等待他们的将是同样的结局。  
韩吉突然觉得有些不忍心看了，风沙像是吹进了胸口，似乎连呼吸都憋闷起来。她转过头，在她身边，利威尔依旧一语不发的站在那里，就这么静静的看着，神情没有半点变化。

沙漠的夕阳是接近红的深橘色。  
在这一天，似乎被染得更深了。

而一如利威尔所保证的，在第七日，他们走出了沙漠。二十日后，这片大陆里又少了一个王族。

 

韩吉深呼了一口气，每次回忆起那天，那么久了，她依旧止不住心里的颤抖。当回到希娜后，她再细想利威尔当时的做法，蓦然发觉的里面的深意，一瞬间就让她恐惧起来——  
对于每个人来说，那都是一场豪赌。  
于那两千人而言，即便不在沙漠里死，即便最终真的走出了沙漠，他们也可能会在交锋中战死，然后就仅有一具骸骨——或者连骸骨都没有而只有一个名牌——被带回家里，剩下没有劳动能力的老人小孩无依无靠。既然都是死，那又为什么不去选择拿50枚金币呢，起码家人的生活可以自此无忧。  
于剩下的一万八千人而言，他们赌的就是一条命，拿不到那50枚金币，那么他们就一定要活下去，而在希娜逃兵会被斩杀的军法下，让自己活下去的唯一办法就是不断地取胜，不断地斩杀面前的敌人，然后才能活着回家。  
而对于利威尔，其实士兵根本不可能去违抗将军的命令，哪怕没有那50枚金币，只要他一个命令，那些士兵就不得不死。可是利威尔没有那么做，十万枚金币，对于家财雄厚的第一将军之爵而言其实就跟被挠了一下似的，可能会疼一下，却不会伤到根本，更何况消息传到王都，这笔钱到底是由谁来出还是未知数。而利威尔，却通过这种方法，换来了人心所向，换来了军士的誓死追随。

——他是这场赌局里最大的赢家。

这个国家里，极少有能让韩吉害怕的人，费南葛罗、埃尔文，然后这一次，多了一个利威尔。  
「利益的最大化」，被这个人演绎的淋漓尽致。

 

人们说利威尔是英雄是战神，可是从那一天起韩吉却觉得……这个男人更像是一个真正的恶鬼。在她的认知里，她一直觉得利威尔很强大，甚至一度以为他已经强大到没有任何东西可以去影响这份强大。

但是她没有想到，在奴隶拍卖会上，他竟买下了艾伦·耶格尔。  
那一刻，她看着利威尔的眼神，感受着利威尔的沉默，她突然就发现，原来利威尔也许并不如她所想象的一般——

他也会冲动、也会后悔，也会内疚，也会痛苦，也会想要补偿。  
他原来并不是没有感情，只是这些感情在二十多年的杀戮里面被他藏了起来，藏得很深很深，深到甚至连他自己都骗过了。

 

韩吉真的忍不住想笑——  
伟大的、英武的「第一将军」利威尔竟然还有人性。  
该死的、要命的、最不该在一个被当做「战争傀儡」的人身上出现的人性。

而这些，既然她能看出来，费南葛罗那个老狐狸想必早就已经发现了吧。

所以说——「死」？  
呵，艾伦·耶格尔当然不能死。

不需要的毒瘤就要趁早拔除，「人性」是妨碍利威尔更加强大的毒瘤，艾伦·耶格尔就恰巧倒霉的成了拔出这个毒瘤的「工具」。  
而费南葛罗要看的，就是利威尔怎样让他生不如死。

也许……在费南葛罗的眼里，利威尔也只是他的一个奴隶。不，也许他们都是奴隶，利威尔、埃尔文、她自己，他们现在所有的说到底都是君王、都是神的赏赐，看似坚固，却都可以轻易被一个更强大的权力者去摧毁。  
可是这样的话……他们到底又有什么是别人无法夺去，自己真正拥有的呢……？

 

豆大的雨点砸的玻璃噼啪作响，雨连成水柱汩汩从窗棂落下，韩吉从桌子上跳下来，站到利威尔的身边，站在窗前，凝视着眼前的一切，玻璃模糊不清，水珠密布，遮住了原本一抬眼就能看到的峰峦和森林，下了一夜的雨仍未停歇，古老的落地钟恰在此时响了起来，声音浑厚低沉，一下一下，正好敲了六次，几近黎明了。  
韩吉侧过头，看向利威尔，男人的轮廓从曾经的青涩到现在的成熟，而自己站在他身边，看着他一点一点变得更加沉默冷静。韩吉突然就觉得——还真的是难得呢！他的情绪还会有像今天一样那么强烈的爆发。  
一个没忍住，韩吉把手搭在利威尔的肩膀上，在男人没反应过来之前给了他一个大大的拥抱“喂，利威尔你的脸是木板吗？笑一笑啊！”  
“韩吉·佐耶——！你找死吗？！”  
“哈哈哈哈”趁利威尔还没揍自己，韩吉赶紧松开手，大笑着后退几步跟这个因为洁癖极其讨厌别人碰他的家伙保持一个安全的距离“这样才对嘛。”她看着利威尔一脸嫌弃的把外套脱掉的动作，心情也似乎舒畅了些。

起码现在，他们还有选择的权利。  
并不是悬崖绝境，无路可走。

“喂，利威尔。”  
“……”  
“利！威！尔！”  
“……干嘛？”  
“你不会心软吧？”

突如其来的一个问题，没有解释没有说明，可是韩吉知道，利威尔一定明白她的意思。  
利威尔把外套丢到一边，抬起头看她，韩吉是笑着的，但隔着镜片，那双眼睛里却泄露出一点点期待和紧张。  
韩吉是真的关心他。无论嘴巴再怎么恶毒。

 

利威尔觉得自己以后一定会后悔现在的动作——  
他走到韩吉身边，然后张开手，在对方一副「活见鬼」的表情里给了韩吉一个拥抱。

这个拥抱很轻很轻，一如他的声音般。

“这次不会了。”

 

远方似是要日出了。

老人们常说，暴风雨前必是宁静。  
那么现在呢？  
暴风雨已然降临，到底什么时候才能重归平静。


End file.
